What Ana Didn't Realise
by 27ShadesOfElliePotter
Summary: What if, the pregnancy test was negative with Doctor Greene? What happens, on a may afternoon on the Grey's new boat with the family? (Jack Hyde situation happened) I Only Own The Story-Line! Nothing Else! xo
1. Chapter 1

**What Ana didn't realise... **

**Chapter One.**

Waking up to my husband on a lazy mid-May morning, would be perfect without period cramps. I groan in pain which instantly wakes up my husband.

"Are you okay? Sure you want to go out with my family today? We can always cancel."

"I'll be fine, we'll just be taking it easy on the boat, nothing too strenuous. If I start to feel worse I'll lie down."

"Okay, I have something that'll make you feel better Mrs Grey."

"Oh, really. What would that be Mr Grey?"

"I'd say a vanilla session the a platonic shower and breakfast."

"I never thought I'd see the day that would be enough for you, Sir."

"You're ill. My duties as a husband come before my libido. All be it it's a close call."

Then he's all over me. Worshiping my body, loving me. Afterwards we're basking in the afterglow I remember our conversation from the night before that made me a lot happier than I thought it would...

_Night before _

_We were cuddling on the couch with a glass of our favourite wine each, looking at the fire. When I realised I wanted nothing more than a baby in a bassinet next to us, and our children watching a film before bed. I want a baby. _

_"Christian, don't be mad at what I'm going to say" He looked at me with obvious suspicion but didn't interrupt. _

_"Whenever you're ready for a baby, I don't care when you are when you're ready I am." His face is blank, then his lips are on mine. I pull away. He smiles and I know he's ready to, at least I think. My subconscious is shaking her head, she clearly didn't think this was a good idea. My inner Goddess on the other hand is wearing her pom-poms while jumping excitedly. _

_"Ana, I'm ready now. I want to show you the world still, but I want to show you it with our children." _

_"Okay, I'll call Doctor Greene on Monday to cancel my next shot." _

Present day.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Us last night, our conversation about children."

"I meant it Ana, I'm ready. I can't wait for it all." I can't help but smile at how far we've come, especially with the Jack Hyde incident. After that, I started throwing up a lot in the mornings, becoming very emotional and I gained some weight it was all down to the stress from everything catching up on me. After quite a few sessions with Flynn I'm all but over it, I still worry at times but, not as bad.

"Let's shower Mr Grey." I wink at him as I strut to the bathroom teasing my husband. _This is where I'm meant to be. Forever._

After our shower, we get dressed. Christian in the bathroom me in the bedroom otherwise we'll never leave. Once we've had breakfast we're on our way to _our_ new boat too meet: Grace, Carrick, Elliot, Kate, Mia and Ethan not forgetting the security. I'll never get used to these things being ours.

I realise my cramps are almost timed if I'm right, I had one half an hour ago, then an hour before that, an hour before that and so on. All my weird period cramps are out the window when I realise we're the first one's at the boat, Christians sly grin matches my thoughts.

"Steele!"

"Kavanagh!"

As I embrace with Kate, I look over her shoulder and see Christian looking rather disappointed I mouth _later_ that seemed to perk him up considerably.

We're all settled on the boat as I look at the clock only twenty minutes have passed since my last cramp. I wonder what's going on. Especially that they're hurting more than normal ones do.

"Ana, do you want something for it?"

"No, I'll be okay they'll pass soon."

"What's wrong little sis?" I love that Elliot refers to me as his little sister, I know I legally am his sister but it's still sweet.

"Just cramps, but they've been getting worse since this morning. If they haven't gotten better in an hour I'll take something."

"What's wrong Ana?"

"I'll leave you two alone, I'm going to find Kate."

I cuddle up to Christian, I must have fallen asleep because I'm awoken to yet another cramp. It feels like someone has a knife on my insides, I've never had pain like this before.

"Ana, honey look at me. How bad is the pain?"

"Worse than anything I've ever experienced." He looks so worried, but this just getting to me,

"I'll go grab my mum. I think she's in the kitchen with Carrick. Want me to send Kate through so you're not in pain alone?"

"Okay." I'm glad he suggested Kate, we used to go through this together at college so I'm okay talking to her about it.

"Hey Steele, your overprotective and annoying husband looks worried sounds it too. What's up?"

"Period cramps. Bad ones. They're worse than I've ever had."

"Even worse than stress ones near exam times?"

"I've never felt pain like the last one Kate, I'm starting to get worried now."

"Talk to me about something else then, put your mind off it. Lay your head in my lap, I'll stroke your hair just like we did in college when we didn't have our mums there." I oblige, and soon I'm talking to Kate about mine and Christian's discussion about children from last night. She even genuinely seems happy for us, maybe, possibly they could actually get along. Although I won't set my hopes up.

"Ana, tell me exactly what's happening with these cramps."

After I've told her about my mind wanderings with the timing of my cramps her mothering and doctoring brains collide. I can almost see the bulb light on top of her head.

"Right, Christian pick Ana up, take her to the master bedroom no arguments I'll explain my suspicions when we get there. Kate you, go into the kitchen get me a pint of water and a glass full of ice, preferably crushed. I'll go tell everyone everything's okay, just not to disturb us."

Five minutes later we're in the master bedroom of the boat, I'm on the bed with a pacing Christian and a very quiet Kate. Both scaring the hell out of me.

"Can. You. Stop. Pacing." I pant as these fucking cramps get worse and worse.

Thankfully Grace enters the room then she looks pale though.

"I need everyone to stay calm. Christian if you raise your voice once I will send you out. No second chances. Ana, I need to do a check on you but if my suspicions are correct. I think you're in labour. Rather far along, too far along in the labour to do anything but deliver the baby here now and get to a hospital at a safe pace."

My eyes meet Christian's for half a second before he faints.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N If you haven't heard of it, there's actually a tv show about real women who didn't know they were pregnant until they were in labour where I got the idea. It happens! **

**Thank You so much for the reviews!**

"Seriousness aside for a second, he'll never live that down." That's why Kate's my best friend.

"Right, Kate can you put a pillow under Christian's head make sure he's breathing and not bleeding"

"On it"

"Right, Ana this has all been a shock, thinking of your depression and stress they could be pregnancy symptoms."

"How did you get to pregnant though" I feel like I'm going to scream, I can't be in labour! I'm not that ready to be a parent! Christian's passed out on the floor! I'm scared, and I feel like there's a knife ripping me open from the inside out.

"There was a girl in the hospital admitted because she seemed to have a burst appendix, she was in labour. It seems like labour to me, hence the check. Mac's going to try and take us to shore as safely and soon as possible, but it'll still be about four hours."

"Check Christian first, if this is a baby then it'll still be there." Then I scream, louder than I thought possible.

"Ana, my, Ana, in pain." Christian says disorientated and panicky he got up, while Kate was trying to move him. Gave me a kiss then said the most amazing thing ever.

"Anything you need I'll be here, we get our family earlier than expected. I'm not leaving your side I promise."

Grace smiles affectionately at Christian before going back into doctor mode.

"Kate, can you stand outside make sure no one comes in while I'm giving Ana an exam please?"

As Grace checks very thoroughly.

"You're definitely in labour, I'd say about seven centimetres dilated. We probably won't be in land by the time you deliver. Luckily if we call an ambulance they'll be at the dock."

Christian just looks like my lost little boy again. It's breaking my heart. I grab his hand and squeeze as another contraction rips through me. He looks in physical pain now. I want to feel bad, but I'm too exhausted.

"I'm going to leave you two alone for a few minutes to discuss everything. Would you like me to tell the family?"

"Yes." We reply at the same time.

I'm sat here panting, confused, scared and exhausted.

"Christian, talk to me. I'm having your child, tell me." He smiles slightly.

"I'm scared." He whispers

"Please be strong for me, I know you're out of control therefore your depth but please for me."

He kneels at my side, strokes my hair, takes my hand kisses it.

"Squeeze my hand when the pain's bad. We're in this together."

Another shade, labour coach. I love this man so much. I'm going through another contraction as Grace comes in to the room.

"I've been on the phone to one of my colleges, and she suggested you have a bath until you reach ten centimetres. It'll help you relax which in turn could fasten the labour but, it will make it an easier one." I nod at her thinking it's a good idea, I'm scared. I want my mum. I'm in pain. What's going to happen to my baby?

"I'll go run it now Ana, then I'll help you get undressed."

I grab the bed sheets through another contraction, Grace is stroking my hair whispering to me how well I'm doing.

When my bath's done, Christian undresses me and carries me then so carefully I didn't know he could lightly put me in the bath. At first I thought he was going to join me, then I felt him rubbing my shoulders. Now, I'm a bathing contradiction. In between moaning in pleasure because of my lovely back rub, to screaming in pain at my contractions. There's nothing that will even touch the pain I'm in so, I tell Grace not to bother.

"Ana, how did this happen? I mean, you're in labour what's?" I'm surprised he waited this long to ask.

"What Grace suggested it was, that my shot must have failed. Each pregnancy's different, to the extent that women don't get any symptoms at all. I didn't get my periods because of the shot and, the other symptoms were also signs of depression and or stress."

"I'm scared of being a father, I know my parents were amazing but the crack whore?"

"You think I'm not scared? I'm fucking terrified, but, I know that we'll get through it together. It's not like we're alone?"

"I love you, my Ana."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you for all the reviews and everything! They've made me so happy :D I might not have got everything that happens during labour accurate, in my defence never been there! Everyone's different! I know this is short but I'll post again in an hour or so! Promise. xoxo **

My contractions are so close together it's almost like one long one. Christian phoned my mum then Ray. They're both going to get to the hospital as soon as so they can meet us there.

"As far as I can tell from here Ana, you're at ten centimetres. I'd recommend drying of putting the top half of your clothes on, lying on the bed. It's up to you." I'm so confused, I don't know I'm grateful I was given an option but I just not my head. Christian gets me out the bath.

"Can you put me down so I can walk myself please. AHHH FUCKKK AHH FUCKKK. I HATE YOU!"

I'm so shocked at my outburst I start crying.

"I'm sorry Christian, can I walk to the bed. I love you." I lean against him and just hold him. He has his arm round my shoulders as I walk to the bed. Then I have an idea.

"Grace, can Christian be behind me?"

"Yeah that's a good idea." Christian just nods along. As we get comfy on the bed. Well, Christian gets comfy. I get agitated. Yet another contraction hits.

Grace examines me again, I'm so grateful she has her medical bag with her!

The family's in the living room according to Kate, Grace said it'd be best if they didn't come in yet just for my privacy and stress levels. When Grace says I'm ready to deliver and that we're still over an hour away from land I realise how scared I really am.

After I've broken at least three of Christian's fingers, shouted curse words Christian didn't even knew existed I've almost delivered.

"Come on Ana one more push, we're nearly there."

I think I'm going to faint from the pain. Christian's stroking my sweaty hair keeping it out my face, Kate's assisting Grace and helping to keep me calm. I'm pushing, and screaming. I know Christian hates me being in pain, but in my defence. If he didn't have such a high libido we wouldn't be in this situation.

Then I feel relieved and worried. Grace looks panicky. I've delivered my beautiful baby, yet there's no sound. It's just lying there, it's breaking my heart. Until Grace, ever so lightly puts her finger in the baby's mouth and then we hear crying. Everyone's crying as the umbilical cord is cut, then I'm handed my beautiful, tiny baby girl.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Was going to be a boy, but for later chapters it was easiest for me! Thank you again for reviewing! It makes me write more :3 I'm going to try and keep the chapters at about 300/400 words, it makes it all easier on me! Thank you xoxo **

Grace took my baby girl for a few minutes into the bathroom, to clean her up. She's back in my arms now, Christian's just staring in wonder at her.

"Me and Kate will go inform the family then see how long until we get to land. She looks healthy, nothing obviously serious."

I don't trust my voice so I just nod and stare at the beautiful angel in my arms. She has my hair and eyes. Christian hasn't said anything yet. I think he's processing everything, I think he needs Doctor Flynn as soon as we can. I'm brought out of my musings my Christian.

"A year ago, I didn't know you. Now we're sat here with this little angel. I can't comprehend how lucky I feel. I love you both, so much. I'm so scared though."

He's come so far, especially since we've been married. He's opened up more. I remember his mothers face on thanksgiving when he let her touch his chest.

_Thanksgiving 2011_

_Me and Christian are in the kitchen when Grace comes in to get another bottle of wine for everyone. She's just about to leave when Christian asks her to stay. _

_"I'll see you in the living room." I wait out the door and watch hopefully without getting caught. Christian's just let his mother give him a proper cuddle. Now he's clasped her aging hand in his and put it to his chest. _

_"Mum, I'm sorry for everything I put you through." Grace has tears in her eyes. _

_I almost jump when I hear a voice behind me. _

_"It's rude to eavesdrop." _

_"I know, Carrick but look. It's the sweetest thing." He looks on in wonder at his son. _

_"You've done wonders for him Ana, thank you." _

_"He makes me happier than I ever thought possible."_

_"I think we'd better get back before they notice us." _

_Present Day. _

"I love you Christian, and our perfect little girl."

"I love you both too." This is perfection, just being here with my daughter and husband. Yesterday, I was a wife hoping to become a mother. Less than twenty four hours after we decided we wanted children I have a perfect angel in my arms. She was totally unexpected but I wouldn't change anything for the world.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N I know, another short one. I'll write a longer one tomorrow! Pinky swear ;D **

With Christian lying by my side my little girl in my arms, with Christian gazing from her to me, stroking both our hair. I know, no matter what life throws at us, we'll get through it. Always.

Our little family moment is interrupted by family! All wanting a peek at our beautiful new addition.

"She's beautiful."

"I'm an aunt!"

"Wow Ana, you know how to make a boat trip interesting!"

"Bro, how did you not know?"

"Well, you all have seen my beauty of a wife she hasn't changed at all."

I'm just looking at my beautiful daughter preying everything will be okay. We need a name for her too, we'll work that out later though. I look up as Luke enters the room.

"We're on land. There's an ambulance waiting." Everyone starts to rush around. Christian, gets into his element and takes control like a boss.

"Right. Mom, Dad you both go now to the hospital make sure they know we're coming, and see Ana's parents to explain. Elliot, Mia, Ethan you follow them. Kate you're coming with me, Ana and our little angel." Everyone gets on with what Mr control freak has told them. Then I'm in Christian's arms rushing to the ambulance, with our Angel in my arms while Kate follows on our tail.

Once we're at the hospital our Angel is taken to the neonatal unit to be checked over while I'm put into a room to be checked over as well. My mom and Ray rush in to see us. Christian tells them what's happened, they're a mix of shocked and excited.

"Oh, Annie my brave girl! I'm too young to be a grandpa"

"At least I'm married daddy!"

We chat with my parents until I fall asleep. When I wake, Christian's sat in the chair next to my bed with our daughter in his arms."

"I promise, my little Angel I'll try to be the best daddy ever. I'll make mistakes but, I'll never stop loving you. You were the biggest surprise ever, and the happiest thing to happen in my life since I met your mother. You both are my life. My everything. Between you and me, you're most probably going to be the most spoilt little girl ever."

"Try not to spoil her too much, Christian."

"How about, she'll want for nothing? As well as being respectful."

"Deal. She needs a name."

"Angel?"

"That can be a nickname."

"Okay."

"Katelyn Grace Grey."

"I'm not sure Ana. It might be confusing. I like her middle name being Grace though."

"Isabelle?"

"Isabelle Grace Grey. Beautiful, just like our daughter and her mother."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Everyone's left the hospital for the night, it's just me with Christian sat in the chair by my bed on his blackberry.

"Talk to me, Christian."

"Nothing to talk about."

"Don't pull that shit with me Grey. I just had your child, on your new boat. When we'd only just decided we wanted children. Spill it."

He sighs, shrugs then starts talking so fast if I wasn't used to it from Kate when we were in college I'd never be able to keep up.

"I'm scared. How can I be a father? I know we said we wanted children the other night but, I thought I'd have time to get used to it. Have some intense sessions with Flynn. I wanted to watch your belly grow. I wanted to go through each step of preparing for our first child together. Fuck, I love Isabelle she's going to be the Belle of each ball we go to. I'm so scared of fucking this up though. When you put her in my arms after you'd had her, I was looking at her thanking God she was the product of our love and not one of my subs. But, she's so small. I'm so scared all the time I'm going to brake her. I'm scared one day I'll fuck up and you'll not want me anymore."

By this time, he's sunk into the chair by my bed. His face full of tears.

"Come lie here with me husband."

He gets up and snuggles into my side.

"We'll get through this. We'll raise our daughter together, happily. The only thing that I'd leave you for is if you cheated on me. That, I won't tolerate under any circumstances. Everything else we can get through. Yes it's unplanned, but why don't you call Flynn now have a phone session and go see him before I can finally go home with our Belle?"

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me Ana, I'll never cheat on you. I couldn't I was faithful, if you can use that word, to my subs. They were just, play things. You're my world. My life. My love. The mother of my perfect daughter, and however many more we have in years to come."

"In the morning, go to the gym. See Claude and get the anger I can see you holding back out. Then, go see Flynn have some intense talking. Go into work and control your business for a bit."

"It's moments like this, that make me know I made the right choice in you. You know me better than anyone. You know all my secrets and haven't ran for the hills."

"You're stuck with me Grey."

"I love you Mrs. Grey."

We fell asleep in each others arms dreaming of our family growing giving our beauty siblings.

**A/N Thank you for all your reviews! I'll take all of them into consideration when planning further chapters! xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**A/N Wow! All your reviews are absolutely amazing, than you all! :D Sorry about the lateness! **

I wake up to Christian watching me. It varies between creepy or cute. I'd go for creepy with the carnal lust look that's in his eyes. Since I'm not allowed sex for a few weeks as I'm still healing from the birth I can tell he's sexually frustrated on top of everything else going on. When he sees that I've caught him staring he just smiles at me.

"Morning Mrs Grey, how are you feeling this today?"

"I'm okay, I'd much rather be cuddled up here with you and Isabelle."

"I'll go get her from the nursery yet. Are you going to breastfeed?"

"I think I will, but also have formula so she gets the best of both."

Ten minutes later after a tutoring from the nurse, I'm breastfeeding for the first time. We're both staring down at our daughter in wonder. The feeling's so strange. Looking from my husband to my daughter I know. We'll get through whatever life throws at us.

When someone knocks on the door to my private room in the hospital Christian covers me with a light blanket.

"Come in." Oh, just Taylor.

"There's press outside the hospital wanting a statement."

"Okay, I'll call Ros and we'll sort out something from GEH thank you Taylor."

"Anything you need Sir?"

"Some food, doesn't really matter what. Any preferences Ana?"

"No, whatever you want."

After Taylor leaves I start to burp Isabelle just like the nurse showed me. Once I'm done she has a cuddle with her daddy. They look so cute together. We're all cuddled in bed when Grace, Carrick, Mia, Kate, Elliot and my parents come in.

Mia's shown us a website where you can design your baby's nursery online and buy all the things for it online, having them delivered when it suits you. We're all having fun picking little pieces for Isabelle's nursery.

This is all such a whirlwind. Twenty six hours ago I was thinking my period was being annoying. Now, I have a beauty of a daughter. I'm so scared, I know I'll need to see Dr. Flynn. Soon.

Apparently the name "Grey" can get you anything at any time. We've sorted the nursery, Christian's got the security team, Elliot and a couple of the people who work for him in decorating painting the nursery as we speak. Everything else will be set up for tomorrow. Me and Isabelle will be discharged from the hospital the day after. The doctors just want to make sure Isabelle's okay, there isn't yet but given the conditions of her birth, adding on that I wasn't aware I was pregnant it's understandable. Christian's sleeping here with us as I knew he would. Security around us is going to be amped up a lot. For once I'm okay with that.

"Okay, not the most important thing clothes." I'm brought back from my revive by this. No, I want to buy my little girls first outfits. I look to Christian, God this man reads me like a book.

"No, Mia."

"Why? It's my first niece."

"It's our first child, let me and Ana buy her first few proper clothes. I know I got the little things she has now but we haven't actually gone out and done anything properly. Why don't you girls go shopping on Saturday, once Ana with me has bought some clothes for her?"

"Okay." She's now beaming. So am I, I know I hate shopping this isn't for myself though so I'm good with it.

"You're taking security as well. No arguments." I smirk. As Mia starts to say something I interrupt her.

"Think of how my daughter will feel as a teenager Mia."

"Good point. Okay, we'll take security."

**A/N Please keep reviewing! I want to know how everyone's feeling about this. There will be more action if I get reviews! ;D**

**xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**A/N Wow! Reviews are spectacular. I know, my chapters are short but it makes it a lot easier for me. Maybe I'll ease in to longer ones soon. Please review! **

After our family left I cuddled up in my hospital bed with Christian then slept. I woke up yesterday to him changing our daughter. I love that he's not squeamish about anything like that. My day yesterday was quiet compared to others. I just planned what's going to happen Saturday when I go shopping with: Mia, Kate, Grace and my mum.

Apparently, we're going to meet at the house after breakfast then shopping. Lunch at the Mile High Club then, more shopping. After that, a family dinner before my mum and Bob's fight home before Ray drives. I'll be sad to see them go, but we always have the phone.

Today, I'm going home with my daughter. I know Christian's scared to have me not in the hospital where he has more control if anything happens. I, on the other hand am very excited. I'm packing up the last of my things while Christian's gone to get Isabelle.

I hear the door open, assuming it's my husband with our daughter I spin round with a smile on my face. It's wiped off the second I see who's there.

"What are you doing here?"

"Is it true? You gold digging whore. You've had his brat?"

"No, I had my husband's daughter whom he adores. I'm not a gold digging whore. Unlike you."

"Pur-lease! You came from nowhere married him now you've had his child. Your claws are in him. He needs a proper woman, with experience. Like me."

"My claws aren't in him, he's my husband and the father of my child. I didn't ask him for anything he's given me, we fell in love. An emotion you're clearly not capable of. You're such a little whore you need to go for a married man who's also a father because you can't get someone else. Yet, he hasn't fallen for your little tricks. He hasn't left me for you. You're the one whose come here to seek me out. Not the other way around. So I suggest you turn your last season heels and get out. Go find yourself a man that isn't married."

She stands there, gaping like a fish. Then turns and leaves. It's at that moment I notice my husband giving her his world famous death glare as she leaves. Once she's gone Christian puts Isabelle in my arms. I feel calm now. No one hurts my family.

"Why was she here Ana?" I've only just sat down.

"She wanted to inform me I'm a gold digging whore and that I have my claws in you. I put that troll in her place."

I know we've not heard the end of the ever so delightful Mrs. Robbinson. Right now though, I don't care. She can do what she wants she won't brake us.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**A/N Yes. The bitch will be back, not saying when though ;D Your reviews mean the world! Thank you! They really make me write more.**

We've packed everything up, apparently there's a hoard of paparazzi outside. I don't want my daughter to be disturbed. If I'm honest with myself, I'm scared. I don't want them getting pictures of her. Christian's on the phone demanding the security team around. The family's already at our home ready for our arrival and finishing the last touches to the nursery. I can't wait to get her home. It's just getting home that's worrying me.

"Taylor's bringing the car around the back. There's less paparazzi there."

That statement makes me feel better.

"When can we go?"

"Now, I'll have the security come back for everything. We need to do a press conference tomorrow at GEH. Do you want to bring Belle?"

"Yeah, Christian. We can bring Belle. Are you feeling okay?"

"There'll be a fleet of security."

I laugh, I should have known.

"Okay, then the press can get there shot and hopefully won't bother us."

"Your mother suggested that didn't she."

"Maybe." I love this man.

"I'm so glad I met you, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"My life was complete when you fell in to my office."

We share a passionate kiss that leaves us panting, I'm glad our daughter is in her hospital crib as I grab Christians shirt and pull him to me. His hands are roaming my body. I need him. I pull away from him. He looks disappointed.

"Later, baby."

He smirks as we fix our shirts and then I realise the fly on my jeans. When he did that I don't know. I hope our sex life doesn't go downhill with having a newborn, especially since it was so much of a surprise. Although, knowing my husband he has that sorted...

We fight our way through the paparazzi, eventually we get to the car. Taylor's driving, Christian's in the front with him glancing at our beautiful daughter at every chance he can get. I'm in the back with her. She looks so snug in her car seat wearing a gorgeous pink dress with white tights and a matching cardigan little black booties all snuggled up in her first baby blankie that Christian got for her the first and only time he left us at the hospital.

Only noticing how long I'd been looking at my sleeping beauty when Christian opens my door. Always the gentleman. We get our Belle out of the car, I pick her out of her seat protecting her head at all times. Grace and my mum are at the door to greet us.

"What's all this?" There's presents all around the living room.

"Apparently, people want to show support, some from GEH some from Greys Publishing others just people who want to show support. They've all been through scanners so nothing harmful could be found."

Once we've all got drinks and are comfortable in the living room all attention on my beautiful daughter in her Moses basket. Christian suggests we open the presents as a family. So many people have bought us gifts!

There's clothes, bottle carriers, teddy bears, blankets, changing bags, everything we could ever need; from so many designers! Dior, Gucci, Ralph Lauren even Tiffany & co. Although I know the family could find more that we need.

I stop dead in my tracks when I look at a card from the bitch troll.

Ana,  
I look forward to your tears when he leaves you.  
Your child will call me mommy.  
He will be with me, your brat will prefer me as a mother.  
Sincerely, His new wife.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**A/N Reviews make me happy! Yes more action, it'll get better soon! ;D I'll update asap! Please review, it really does make me write more! xoxo **

"I'm going to fucking kill her." Everyone looks at me shocked. I shoved the note at Christian. In a weird way, I enjoyed the look of disgust and shock on his face.

"I'll get Welch on it." Christian says as he leaves the room.

"What's going on?"

"Who do I kill Steele?"

"Stupid Elena bitch troll thinks Christian's going to leave me for her. And that Isabelle will call her mommy. Christian's gone to do something about it."

"What's he going to do?"

"Honestly, no idea. It doesn't matter to me. I'm happy in my marriage as far as I'm aware so is Christian. That's all that matters."

There were murmurs of agreement. My attention was fixed on my baby girl who was sleeping softly.

A few hours later after all the presents were opened, food had been eaten and, Isabelle had been held by everyone at least once it was finally just our little family. Me, Isabelle and Christian.

"Want to see our daughter's nursery Mrs. Grey?"

"Why of course Mr. Grey."

So, with Belle sleeping softly on my chest we headed off up stairs to the room next to ours to the nursery. We walked through the threshold of the double doors and I gasped. I remember how the room originally looked but, it was completely different. Perfection. Better than my wildest dreams.

The walls, were a perfect pink light candy floss coloured. Girly, but classy. The white chandelier with the dimmer switch so it could be the perfect brightness was amazing. The, dark cherry wood sleigh crib was gorgeous fit for my little princess. The mobile on top was hello kitty and when turned played "Clair de Lune". All the furniture matched perfectly, each piece looked hand made it probably was knowing my husband. The changing station was already set up, the shelf above holding everything imaginable our baby could need. When looking in the wardrobe, I could see all the clothes we were given earlier in here. I feel slightly disheartened that I wasn't able to plan all this, properly going and picking everything out. I know though, that this is exactly what I wanted.

There was a perfectly carved Winnie the Pooh toy chest which didn't match everything else. Christian sensing my train of thought.

"Ray. When we were married so quickly he thought he could have something ready for his first grandchild. He chose that design knowing it was gender neutral." I'm so unbelievably ecstatic that Ray's made this.

Looking round, I'm filled with so much emotion. I'm looking at the cherry wood rocking chair, imagining nursing my daughter sat in it, looking out the window at the beautiful sound in our back garden. It's more peaceful with my daughter in my arms. Even better when Christian wraps one hand round my waist another over the hand that's holding Isabelle.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**A/N I'm so sorry I haven't written lately! :( Life sort of gets in the way! Thank you for all your reviews! **

I can't get out, I'm trapped. I'm scared. I'm watching as Christian kisses her lovingly as she puts MY Belle to bed, after reading her a story. Tucking her in, missing her forehead. Elena and Christian, standing my by the door of my daughter's room.

"I love you Elena, I'm so glad you made me realise who's the real love of my life."

"Anything for you Christian, Isabelle may be her daughter."

"You're her real mother, Elena."

"I know, I'm so glad we're having a baby together. One that's just ours."

"I'm just glad I finally got Ana out of my life, finally."

"Are you ever going to tell me how you got rid of her?"

"Let's just say, she's not going to be here ever again. She'll never be near Belle. Or our new baby."

Christian leads Elena to the bedroom. The one that was mine. The one that we made love in countless times. They're holding each other, she's touching his chest. The place that before me no one else could touch before me.

She's asleep on his chest. I can see wedding bands. Oh God.

I fall to the floor watching them sleep together in my bed. I scream, I shout and cry. No one cares. They don't realise. I'm scared.

Now, I know. I'm dead. He's killed me to get me out the way for her. Why? What has happened. Why has he done this to me? To us?

He said he'd never leave me, that she disgusts him. I get up, to look through the house. Walking through, I can see. She's taken it over. I look into my office it's now hers. She's got posters from her salons around the room. Tacky furniture. Pictures of my family. Of her and Christian on what must have been their wedding day. Him in a perfectly tailored Gucci suit, her in a whoreish white dress, showing her aging cleavage, and thighs.

I look through the rest of the house, pictures that were once of me with Christian. Now her with Christian.

I fall to the floor in the living room and brake. I cry and cry till I can't anymore.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Reviews make me happy! Followers make me happy! Favourites make me happy! Views make me happy! Thank you all! 3 **

"Ana!"

I look around, I'm on the floor. Why am I on the floor in m daughter's nursery...

"You've had a nightmare baby, you fell asleep in the chair. I put Belle in her cot while you were sleeping."

I look at him dazed. My mind is still in overdrive. I'm so scared. I can't lose him.

"Ana, I'm going to call Flynn. You need to talk to someone, I'm worried about this dream of yours."

"O o okay."

I keep on thinking of the look on Christian's face when he looked at Elena, the way he looks at me. I'm not aware any more than five minutes has passed until Christian comes back telling me Doctor Flynn's in the living room. I go to meet him.

"Hi Ana, congratulations on your daughter."

"Thank you."

"Christian tells me you had a nightmare, he seems worried." I nod. "Can you tell me anything about your dream?"

I tell him everything about Elena, from my confrontation with her the note and my dream.

"I think Ana, that you've got the baby blues only a bit intensified. I don't think you have post partum depression. I do think, you need to see me once maybe twice a week."

"Okay. You don't think it could happen? My dream that is."

"As your friend, no. As a doctor, anything could happen. As long as you and Christian continue what you've been doing you'll be fine. Maybe a restraining order against a certain Mrs. Lincoln."

"Thank you."

"Call me if you need me, if not how about I see you Friday?"

"Okay, I'll show you out."

Once John's gone, I feel arms wrap around my waist. Knowing they belong to my husband I fall into his embrace. He spins me around, kisses me passionately. We only stop when we hear our daughter crying. When we get to her nursery I realise what was up. Baby needs a new nappy.

"Ana, why don't you change our daughter and I'll..."

"Oh no Mr Grey, you can have a go at changing. No buts."

Christian looked rather pleased with himself once he successfully changed his daughter then changer her clothes into something most would find an extortionate price. When my daughter's in my arms, we get settled in my nursing chair so I can feed her.

"What?"

"I just love watching you caring for our child. You're a natural Ana, I know four days ago we didn't even know we were going to have her, but you've taken so well. I love you both so much. You and Isabelle, you're the two that make my life worth living. " I have tears in my eyes.

"I love you so much Christian, I feel exactly the same way." After I've fed and burped Isabelle, Christian puts her to bed.

Then, he leads me to our bedroom. We're on our bed kissing, touching loving.

"I love you Christian. We can't though. You know that."

"I know baby, I just want you so bad. I want to bury myself inside you and just fuck you."

"Let me deal with you, baby."

I crawl down his naked body, kissing, nibbling and biting my way. I rip his boxers from his body the way he does with my panties. Then take his length in to my mouth and suck him, I'm licking him. He's moaning and groaning.

"Fuck Ana, love you. Fuck I'm gonna"

He comes hard in my mouth I drink it all up.

"You're the love of my life Ana."

**A/N 2 Of course it was a dream, I'm not that mean! Yet. ;D**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing and your PM's they're all taken into consideration. Thank you! This is a bit rushed, but I wanted to get it out now! Hope you enjoy. **

It's strange to realise, on Saturday night we decided to have children, it's now Thursday morning. I'm looking forward to raising my daughter with Christian, he even got up with me for all her feeds. _Swoon, you knew it! He's an amazing father already! _Now I'm alone in our bed but I'm so comfy I just don't want to get up. Then I see the best thing to wake up to: my husband in his pj pants nothing else, with our perfect daughter in his arms.

"Look Belle there's your mummy!"

"There's my two favourite people in the world!" I grin.

Christian climbs on the bed with Belle, I reach out for her. When she's safely in my arms Christian runs out the room with a smile. Weird, but I'm too busy staring at my beautiful daughter to worry. A flash makes me realise why Christian left.

"I want to document each part of our daughters life." Yep. He's definitely going to be an amazing father.

"I love you." He grins, then comes into bed with me and Isabelle. We're snuggled up together when my stomach rumbles.

"Time for mummy to have food! What do you say Isabelle?" She's staring at her father then closes her eyes off to sleep. In my arms.

After breakfast it's time for a photo shoot for "People" magazine. Christian sorted it yesterday, I hope this will take the spotlight off of my daughter. Christian pulled some strings and managed to get Jose to do the shoot, at least this person I trust.

Cuddling on the sofa we're watching Winnie the Pooh enjoying cuddles we hear the doorbell, Christian's gone to get it.

"Hey mommy! How's this little one? She's sure a cutie."

"Hi Jose, we're good."

After a few minutes of idle chit chat the interviewers from "People" are here.

We take pictures of Isabelle's nursery, of the three of us by the sound. Me and Christian, so many of Isabelle I can't imagine. Then we retreat to the living room where Gail's prepared some snacks and drinks for us. Jose takes a few pictures during the interview.

We told the story of how she was born, that we didn't know I was pregnant. How lucky we all really were. Everything. Even Christian fainting which has him blushing. The cost of the nursery was also asked, I was rather shocked that it came to almost ten thousand dollars not including the custom made lavender chandelier. We touched on the Jack Hyde incident, although when Christian made it clear he wasn't happy talking about that time the subject was dropped.

"Thank you Mr and Mrs Grey, you too Isabelle. The magazine will be out the day after tomorrow which will be Saturday 21st. Hopefully see you all soon."

"Bye Jose, see you soon?"

"Of course! Bye guys."

After hugs all round, Jose and the team from "People" are gone. Christian and I decide to have lunch on the patio seen as it's rarely sunny. We talk about the plans for my girly shopping trip tomorrow, and dinner at Bellvue.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 15

**A/N A lot of this chapter came from ****_dm1990 _****so thank you for your idea and help. All my reviewers make me so happy! You all make this what it is. Love to you all. :) I know I skip a lot of the conversation, but I get bored writing meaningless chit chat let alone reading it. I want to keep the pace for the good stuff! ;D **

I wake up feeling tired, never a good sign. I'm all alone in the bed, and Isabelle's pretty pink Moses Basket is empty, assuming they're together I get myself showered and dressed for the day. I'm wearing light blue jeans, black tank top and a cream jumper. I put a light dusting of powder on my face and a bit of mascara done for shopping with the best girls in my life.

I go downstairs to a beautiful sight, of my husband smiling at my daughter while feeding her a bottle. He's only in his pj pants holding her too his chest. Beautiful. I can feel the tears prickling my eyes at the sight of him holding our daughter to his chest. If I ever had one worry, it'd be the fragility of a newborn being held to his chest.

"Look Belle there's your beautiful mummy! Isn't she perfect!" I giggle then join my family for breakfast. Just as everything's cleared from breakfast, everyone arrives. (Mia, My mum, Grace, and Kate)

Isabelle gets passed around to everyone for cuddles then it's off. As there's so many of us, we're going to have to take two cars.

"Ana, have you got everything for Isabelle?"

"Yes, I double checked. You were there. Now let me go. We'll be fine. We probably have more security than the president. Enjoy working while I shop."

"Yes, because you enjoy shopping."

"Only when it's for our daughter"

"Love you."

"You two, now let us go everyone's already in the cars."

When I'm finally allowed to go, I settle beside Isabelle in Kate's car. Mia's riding shot gun. Grace and my mum are in Grace's car.

After a few hours of shopping, lunch and about twenty emails from Christian asking if we were okay. Grace and my mum were tired so they left after lunch, I wish I'd gone with them but we're all having dinner tonight before my mom, Ray and Bob go home. We decide to go into Neiman Marcus before home.

"Hey girls, Belle needs changing. I'll be right back."

"We'll stay outside with the pram and your shopping."

"Thank you."

I wipe down the changing mat before putting Belle down. Then proceed changing her, once she's all done and clothed I pack the changing kit up. I glance in the mirror and see the one bitch I wish I never have to see again.

"He will leave you, you know that. He'll decide that fatherhood's not for him. He'll realise that he doesn't want that thing. Or you. You'll be left alone. The way you belong."

I can't think, I can't feel. I don't understand. Christian wouldn't leave, he's an excellent father. Although, he does have issues. My heart feels as though it's trying to break out of my chest.

"He's going to come back to me, he'll submit to me like you didn't have the guts to do for him. You're worthless. What were you before you tricked him? A nothing. You mean nothing. You and your little brat are nothings. Meaningless. You think you know everything, little girl. You don't know anything. He's going to come back to me, it's inevitable. We belong with each other. He's going to leave you and your poor excuse for a human being. It's more of an animal. An little ugly rat."

SMACK.

Elena's on the ground, holding her nose. I feel numb. How dare she say those things. I hear footsteps behind me. Turning around I see it's Kate and Mia.

"That felt good."

"Good? It was brilliant! I missed that side of you."

"If you'd heard some of the things she'd said, you'd understand."

At this moment Sawyer comes in along with the other three body guards Christian decided we needed whose names I still can't remember.

After, calling Neiman Marcus security and having Elena escorted from the building we decide it's time to go home and face my loving husband...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 16

**A/N I'm making my Ana a bit more stronger and self assured than she is in the books. Thank you all for your reviews! **

I walk through the front door with Isabelle, and am immediately faced with Christian.

"Tell me exactly what happened Anastasia, now."

"No, I'm going to get our child ready for bed, put her in her crib. Then you and I are going to sit down and talk, you are not going to treat me like a child. You are going to treat me like your wife."

He huffs and walks into his office. Well, Mr Grey you can sit and sulk all you like. I think to myself as I walk up the stairs with my gorgeous daughter in my arms. I have tears in my eyes thinking about the little miracle in my arms, I didn't even know she existed a few days ago. Now she's the centre of my universe here in my arms.

Once I finish feeding and burping Isabelle I start to bath her. As I'm bathing her, I feel familiar strong arms around my waist. Then he takes the precious little wash cloth out of my hands and starts cleaning our baby. Ever so delicately, cleaning every intricate part of our perfect baby with just enough strength that she's clean, not too so that she can barely feel it.

He then wraps her little towel around her, cuddling her to his chest. He then proceeds drying her so lightly just as he did when he was washing her. I pass him the pjs I had set out for her. He dresses her carefully. Then rocks her to sleep, puts her in her cot then turns the monitor on. With one hand in mine, the other holding the monitor we go downstairs. We sit on the couch cross legged facing each other.

"Ana, please tell me what exactly happened. All I got was a message from Sawyer saying Elena was being taken from Neiman Marcus for harassing you and that you'd punched her."

I told him everything that happened in the bathroom. From when Elena approached me to when I watched with a sadistic smirk on my face as she was escorted from the building; covered in her own blood crying her usually blonde hair matted, mascara running down her face and her whore lipstick smudged across her fake disgusting face.

"I'm impressed with you for punching her, because I damn wouldn't have been able to do just that. I probably would have done a lot more for the things she'd said to you."

"She can talk all she wants, but right now you're with me we're happy with our daughter."

"I love you Mrs Grey."

"I love you too, but you need to learn to not over react so much. At least until you know the entire story. Please." He looks so conflicted I know this is a big ask for him, but I need to know that he understands that I can handle myself.

"I'll try Ana, but..."

"I'll be patient with you, I'll help you as much as I can. We're in this together. Forever."

He leans forward and picks me up, then puts me into his lap and kisses me like there's no tomorrow. Oh screw waiting six weeks. I need my husband. I need to feel him. I need to love him. Forever.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 17.

**A/N All your reviews are putting the best smile on my face, I have a bit more of an idea of where this is going, but I'm always happy to hear your ideas! :D  
Please review! I love hearing what you all think! **

I'm lying on Christian's chest, we're on the sofa both completely naked and sated after our glorious lovemaking. We're both panting.

"I thought it'd be more different, it was but in a better way." I understand what he means.

"Yeah," I feel so content in my life, I know Elena's trying to get under my skin but she's a nothing. A cough behind us brings us back to reality as we rush to get dressed. Once we're clothed again, Taylor turns to us and speaks.

"Sorry to interrupt but Mrs Lincoln is at the door."

"What does that troll want." Christian smirks openly at this, Taylor also fails to hide his smirk. Christian grabs my hand but I pull away.

"I'm going to check on Isabelle, I'll bring her too you in a bit. Even if the troll's still there. You're an amazing father show the bitch. Love you."

"I don't know what I'd do without you Mrs Grey." I smile then kiss his cheek before I leave to see my daughter.

**Christian POV **

"Elena, come to my office. We'll talk." I use my CEO voice as Ana calls it. The thought of her brings a smile to my face, what I'd do without her and Belle I never want to find out. We reach my office, I sit behind the desk watching her with hatred. She's looking round my office, studying everything.

The soft beige walls, the dark wood desk, the numerous pictures of Ana and my family. The family photo from our wedding, all the pictures of Ana Jose took. The latest few of Isabelle, one of the day she was born of her and Ana on the boat, another we took in the bedroom the other day of Isabelle in Ana's arms. As much as I enjoy looking at the pictures in my office thinking of them, knowing how well I've been doing since I met Ana the fact that Elena's here with me is disgusting me.

"What do you want Elena?"

"Did your _wife _tell you what she did to me?!" She's pointing at her nose and the dark rims forming around her eyes. I can't help but feel proud of my wife.

"Yes, I can see the evidence for myself. What are you talking to me for?"

"You don't care that she attacked me? That I have a business to run? A reputation to uphold?"

She's ranting on, I'm realising how much I hate this useless excuse for a woman. What I did with her was wrong, how have I not noticed what a vindictive bitch she really is?

"Elena, shut up. What do you want with me? You provoked my wife and she stood her ground. If someone had said half the things you said to her to me, they'd have more than a broken nose and you know it. The only thing that's stopping me from killing you for provoking Ana, is the fact that her and my daughter are upstairs. They are my world. Now, I ask you again. Why are you here?" She looks taken aback. I don't see why, we haven't spoken since she left my birthday party. She looks like she's going to cry, she stands up and saunters seductively towards me. I'm not shocked that I feel nothing for her. She stands in front of me.

"You and me were great Christian, we belong together you know it. She can't give you what I can. She can't submit to you, she can't handle half the things we do. You and me we're amazing. That creature she calls a child probably isn't even yours." I see red now. Luckily Ana's just turned up with Isabelle. I couldn't do anything with Isabelle in view. She may be young but just the thought of her makes me smile.

Elena thinks my smile's for her. She doesn't know anything.

"I'll be right back Elena." I have an idea. I find Taylor, tell him my idea and he agrees with me. Excellent.

**A/N 2 Ana's pov will begin in the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed! xoxo **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 18

**A/N Some might be disappointed, but I didn't want to do something too drastic yet ;D I've had a review saying they'd prefer more detail, and my chapters are short and minimal etc, I'm going to try and change, it'll happen slowly I need to sort my structure out! Thank you all!**

**Back to Ana's POV**

I know Christian will tell me what happened with Elena. I just want to know what's happening. Then Sawyer and Taylor come in with two policemen, and to my surprise Carrick and someone else in a suit.

"Taylor, what's happening?"

"Why don't you and the little Miss Grey come watch."

I follow Taylor, as Sawyer leads everyone to Christian he leads them into the study to see Elena. Now I'm intrigued.

"Elena Lincoln you are hereby placed with a restraining order. You are never to contact anyone in the Grey family, and have to stay at least seven meters away from them. If you violate this order you will be in a jail cell for a week. If you do it again it will be a month, then two months." I smirk at the bitch, as her face falls she turns to Christian.

"How can you do this to me Christian? I made you who you are! You're meant to be with me." Christian stuns me with his next statement.

"No Elena, you didn't. You violated me at aged fifteen. If I'd never met you I'd still be me. I'd be happier because you wouldn't be in my life. But now you're leaving I can enjoy my life with my wife and daughter."

The other man in a suit, whom I assume is a lawyer. Turns to her.

"You had sex with a fifteen year old? How old were you?"

"She was friends with my wife, they're around the same age I was." The man turns to the policemen, they both nod.

"Elena Lincoln you are arrested for the molestation of Christian Trevelyan Grey, you do not have to say anything but it may do harm your defence if you do not reveal anything you may later rely on in court."

Elena has a shocked and scared expression on her face. Christian's impassive and I'm wondering what this will cause for him. He looks at me, maybe he doesn't want her in jail? She could do with just her restraining order. I nod at him.

"No, I don't want to press charges on this woman."

"Christian why? She took advantage of you!"

"Yes, dad she did. But I've dealt with that. I know what happened was wrong but I didn't do anything to stop it. I'm happy knowing that once she's escorted from my property I'll never have to see her fake, ugly bitch face again." Smiling proudly at Christian I meet Carrick's eyes. He has the same look. We both know how far Christian's come with his therapy in barely a year.

Christian holds my hand as we watch Elena leave in handcuffs he kisses Isabelle's head. I smirk at her. She stares at me with pure hate. I know I've won this round.

"I'd better follow them, see you tomorrow." After hugs and goodbyes Carrick goes home too. Now it's just our little family.

** A/N I know nothing about Law, so if I have my facts wrong sorry. I just wanted to make this work in the way I wanted. Thank you xoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 19

**A/N I know I sound like a broken record, but your reviews make me so happy! Thank you all! So much. **

My head in Christian's lap, on my back with my daughter sleeping softly on my chest. We're watching something random on television with Christian running one hand through my hair the other our daughter's. It's moments like this I live for. I'm still so happy about yesterday. I'd have preferred if Christian had pressed charges, but if her restraining order is good enough for Christian it's good enough for me.

"Mr Grey? There's an issue at Greys house that needs your assistance right away."

"What is it Taylor? Can't it be handled tomorrow?"

"Go Christian, I'll be in the car outside and we can get to your parents early."

"We're going to my parents?"

"Yes I told you that this morning. Your mom wants some time with her Granddaughter and I'm not ready to not be near her."

"Okay, Taylor we'll be ready to go in ten minutes bring Sawyer."

Exactly ten minutes later, we're all ready in the SUV to get to Greys house then on to Bellvue.

"Christian, what exactly is happening at GEH?"

"There's an employee that's refusing to get out of my office until he's spoken to me so I'm going to talk to him then get him arrested."

"Is he dangerous?"

"I doubt it sweetheart. According to Welch, he graduated College last year, from the looks of this he did really well and he's been an intern since then. Probably annoyed at the way the system works."

"Because you didn't even finish college Christian, yes you've worked but this man's probably jealous."

"When did you get so wise Mrs Grey?"

"When I married you."

"Cheeky"

"Yes, I am. Now we're here. So go sort your work out then we can have lunch."

"So bossy, I might have to punish you."

"Maybe." I wink at him, he groans before he leaves the car.

I've been sat in the car with Isabelle, I look up to where Christian's office is. He's been up there ages. I decide to go up and wait outside his office maybe show Isabelle off.

"Sawyer I'm going to go inside and wait for Christian."

"Mr Grey said.."

"I know, I heard. You're free to come in with me. But, I wish to stretch my legs and change my daughter. I might show her off as well."

"Very well Mrs Grey."

After Isabelle's all clean, I take her up to Christian's office. There's raised voices but I can't make out what they're saying. I'm paying more attention to Ros and Andrea fussing over my beautiful Belle.

Until I hear a gunshot coming from Christian's office.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 20

**A/N Againnnnn Reviews make me happy! :D Over 35,000 views and over 100 reviews! One of you didn't get the last chapter. If you still don't after this one, sign in, PM me and I'll explain :) I know next to nothing about medicine, so if anything's wrong I apologise in advance! Now, let's get to the good stuff! **

I look over at Christian's office in horror. With my daughter in my arms I run into his office just as the office door opens and another shot is fired. He runs out, I smell something odd as he runs past but put it out of my mind as I check Isabelle, There's blood coming from her tiny foot!

I rush to Christian's side. Taylor has already put pressure over his heart. There's blood coming from his mouth.

"I've phoned the ambulance already Mrs Grey." I'm scared. I can't breathe.

"Taylor, Belle's been hurt. I can't I'm scared." I need to be with my husband. Taylor takes Isabelle from my arms. I don't know how long I've been here holding my daughter's foot as she cries while stroking Christian's hair.

"Mrs Grey, the ambulance is here."

I stand in horror as my husband and daughter are worked on by the paramedics. I'm so scared. Isabelle only has a scrape, and Christian is pulling through. The bullet missed his heart, although he has to have surgery the second we get to the hospital. I have my daughter in my arms while I'm just behind Christian as they're getting to the elevator.

I hold his hand in the ambulance, he almost flat lined. I'm scared. I can't even comprehend how I'm feeling. Isabelle needs to have stitches but the paramedic gave her a small injection for the pain, I was assured it was perfectly fine for newborns.

We get to the hospital and are met with a disgruntled looking Grace.

"Ana what's happened? Christian, Isabelle what?"

"All I know, is that Isabelle needs stitches in her foot because I didn't leave her with Sawyer when I heard a shot from Christian's office. Apparently it was an upset employee, who wanted to talk to Christian I haven't had all the information."

"Bring Isabelle through, I was just about to head home I'll do her stitches then we'll call the family and wait for Christian." I don't know how she can be so calm. I'm so scared.

After Isabelle's stitches are done, I'm in the waiting room with Grace and Isabelle, the whole family's been called and are on their way up here. Taylor comes in with a worried look on his face.

"Taylor start talking. Now. I want to know exactly how my husband and daughter ended up being shot."

"Mr Davies was annoyed that he'd been through college, with flying colours yet was only an intern. He was jealous of Mr Grey. His girlfriend had left him, he felt that he was deserved something. Ros had decided to talk to him, explain that's how she started etc. it wasn't good enough. He wanted to talk to Mr Grey. So, Ros contacted me as Mr Grey wasn't answering his phone. She didn't think he was a risk, he just wanted to talk. Obviously Mr Grey thought the same. That's why he went. He was annoyed when Mr Grey said that he hadn't had any proper working experience hence why he was an intern. I didn't see the gun until he fired."

"Fucking idiot." Me and Grace say at the same time. I see a ghost of a smile on her face. I'm sure I have the same expression.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 21

**A/N Sorry, about the lateness I've had and still do have an annoying case of writers block :( Hope I'm not late in wishing my American readers Thanksgiving!Thank you so much for your reviews! They make me so happyyy :D **

Sawyer caught Mr Davies, and he's in jail he's pleaded guilty so he's just going to have a trial when or if Christian makes it through. There's police at Greys house, interviewing everyone there and going through the security cameras. Taylor along with Welch are working on updating the security. We're all tense. Christian's now been in surgery for four hours. Then the doors open to reveal a surgeon, his scrubs have blood on them. I can't help but sob as I see the grave look on his face.

"Mrs Grey?"

"Is he alive?"

"The surgery went well, he flat lined..."

"Is he alive?"

"Yes, he's alive he's in critical but stable. We're keeping him here for another week at least. He'll be asleep for a day or so. We're only allowing three visitors in at a time. I am sorry, but with it being the intensive care unit we don't allow babies in."

"Steele, go see your husband I'll take Belle."

"Thanks Kavanagh." Grace and Carrick help me up. I have tears running down my face, I'm so scared.

With my in laws help, I manage to get to Christian's room. He's asleep, he looks so innocent. I rush over to him. I fall into the chair next to his bed. I take his hand in both of mine I start kissing it. Whispering to him. I look at my in laws, they both have tears in their eyes. Obviously scared for their son.

"Ana honey, you've been sat here for six hours. You need food and sleep."

"I can't stay away from him Grace. I just can't leave here wondering what's happening."

"Isabelle needs you." My daughter. Oh my, what kind of mother am I? But, what wife am I if I leave...

"I don't want him to be alone."

"I'll make sure one of the family's always here with him. Elliot, Mia and Kate are coming next and my parents will be along soon."

"Okay, I'll be back first thing." I walk over to Christian I kiss his lips, his forehead, his chest and both his hands.

"I'll be back Christian, I love you. Me and Belle will never give up."

I have tears in my eyes as I leave. Taylor who was outside with two of the security walk me down to the waiting room. I rush to Belle and take her in my arms being cautious of her bandage on her leg.

After saying goodbye I'm in the car with Taylor and Belle on the way home. I have silent tears running down my face. When we finally get home I eat, feed Belle and cuddle into bed on Christian's side looking at Isabelle in her Moses basket waiting for sleep to take me, and the nightmares about what could happen to my husband to take over.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 22

**A/N Again, thank you all so much for following, favouriting and reviewing! It's so amazing! :D I'm going to write more tonight, I've had writers block mixed with starting a new job! Sorry :( Please review thank you! **

After four hours sleep, in between crying, feeding and then changing Isabelle it's time to get myself ready. Isabelle's downstairs with Gail while I shower. The water cascading down my back relaxes my until I remember my nightmare. Christian, dying. His funeral. Being a single mother. I don't know how long I've been stood in the shower crying, alone. I need to prepare myself for the chance that Christian may never wake up. May never see his daughter grow up. May never have an anniversary.

I never thought I could cry myself out, but somehow I've managed it. I finish in the shower and bathroom then make my way into the huge closet to get ready for my day at the hospital.

Finally, after much decisions I decide on a pair of light blue jeggins, black converse and a black cardigan with a baby pink tank top underneath. As I make my way into the kitchen I try and be positive that Christian will wake and soon this whole ordeal will just be another piece of drama too look back on.

"What would you like for breakfast Ana?"

"Nothing Gail, I can't eat yet."

"How about, I make you lunch, have Taylor bring it over so you can eat at lunch time."

"Okay, thank you."

"I'll give you a flask of tea and some fruit so if you when you're up for it you can have it?"

"Thank you Gail." I'm on the verge of tears again.

When we've arrived at the hospital I run straight to Christian's room and find him still asleep, but Carrick's asleep in the chair next to his bed with Mia on his lap. I set Isabelle's pram on the other side of Christian. I wake Mia first then Carrick.

"Do you guys want me to get Taylor to bring you some food?"

"No, we'll get it at home."

After talking some more Mia and Carrick head home. I take their seat with Isabelle in my lap. Christian's due to wake up today. I just hope he does.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 23

**A/N Thank you all so much for sticking with this, I think I have a better picture of where I want to go from here! :D Please review! It'll make me update more! :3 **

I'm holding Christian's hand for dear life while Grace and Kate have gone with the paediatrician to change Isabelle's stitches. I should have gone, I know it. I just can't leave Christian knowing there's a chance he will wake up I left him last night. I just want to look at his beautiful eyes. Have him kiss me, hold Isabelle in his arms. Just once more. I can't stop thinking this is the end. I'm so scared to lose him. I can't, not when we have a family, not like this. I don't want to lose my husband like this. I want to lose him when we're both old and have great grand kids. When we've done everything we've ever dreamed. When we know there's no loose ends. Life doesn't work that way though.

I'm holding Christian's hand like it's my lifeline, it is, I have tears running freely down my face. Then, I feel pressure on my hand that's holding Christian. I look to him. His eyes are closed. I know what I felt. Then I hear the sound that breaks my heart every time I hear it. My baby girl crying. Isabelle's in Kate's arms, with Grace coming up behind her. Kate places Isabelle on my lap so I can hold her and Christian's hand at the same time.

" We just changed her, she needs feeding though." Grace has taken her place on the other side of Christian.

"He squeezed my hand. Just before you both walked in. He did."

"The nurse is due to come in, in a few minutes we'll see her then."

Kate passes me a small blanket so no one gets a glimpse while I'm feeding my daughter. After Isabelle's been fed, I burp her then just hold her. With Christian's hand in one of mine, my other arm wrapped protectively around my daughter, I can't help but wonder what we'd be doing if Christian wasn't in the hospital. If he was okay...

"Mrs Grey, Gail wants to know if there's anything specific you all would like for lunch?" I look to Grace and Kate they shake their heads.

"No, thank you Taylor nothing to heavy though."

"Of course."

After making sure there's nothing else we need, Taylor leaves. Then a nurse comes in. Apparently, Christian squeezing my hand's a good sign.

"Ana do you want me to hold Belle?"

"Yeah, thanks Grace."

"How are you feeling? Really?"

"Honestly? Scared, I don't want to end up raising my daughter alone. I know it's selfish. I just, I can't handle the thought he might not make it."

"It's not selfish, your daughter's only just a week old now your husband's lying in a hospital bed. It's perfectly natural."

"I guess so."

We go back to silence, Kate's still on the phone outside telling the family there's not much change. Isabelle's sleeping perfectly content in her grandma Grace's arms. I'm staring at Christian's face, holding one of his hands with both of mine.

Christian squeezes my hand again, I gasp and look to Grace. She saw. He's blinking. My life feels as though it's getting better by the second. Then, he speaks!

"Ana, Isabelle."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 24

**A/N Thank you all so much for your amazing reviews! :D My songs writing this were "Angels" and "She's the One" both by Robbie Williams. Yes, I know my chapters are short but, when I attempt to write longer ones they always seem crap to me. To a reviewer who asked: Yes, I'm British (and proud!) **

"Ana." He's speaking! I have tears in my eyes he's going to be okay, Grace has gone to get the nurse with Isabelle asleep on her shoulder.

"Christian baby, I'm here. I'm always here."

"What happened Ana?"

"You were shot, it just missed your heart. I almost lost you baby. Isabelle's foot got scraped as well, but she's perfectly fine she won't have a scar or anything."

"I love you Ana."

"Oh, Christian, I love you too."

After the doctors have checked Christian over to make sure he's definitely alright, Grace goes to call the rest of the family. Leaving a happy Isabelle lying next to Christian on the bed. He wanted her on his chest but it was obvious he was in too much pain for that.

"You said she was hurt Ana, explain how to me now." I know that tone, he's scared but also angry.

"I came up to meet you outside your office, Belle needed changing so I thought I'd take her to meet Ros. I was up near your office I had Belle in my arms. I'd heard the shot fired, I ran to your office he was shooting I turned away so he didn't get Belle but he just caught her foot. It barely scraped her."

"I'll kill him."

"He's in jail, he's being sentenced next week. There's no chance of bail."

"Good."

"Sawyer came up to your office with me, he grabbed him. He was arrested at the scene."

"Okay."

"Christian, talk to me. Don't bottle your feelings up we've spoken about this."

"I'm just fucking pissed that I didn't let security deal with the fucker, I'm pissed that my daughter got hurt, you and Isabelle are my life Ana I have no idea what I'd do without you both." I'm just about to say something else when we're interrupted.

"Hey bro how big of a hospital bill do you want? You're always here."

"Fuck off Elliot."

"Language boys."

Christian manages to sit up and join in the conversation. I can tell he's in obvious pain when he laughs, but he doesn't show it too much.

"Want some pain relief baby?" I know, he won't take it unless I offer. He's always trying to take care of everyone else.

"I'm fine."

"Let me rephrase, press that button now you're in pain."

"Ana," I raise my eyebrows at him, he knows not too argue because I'm right. Grace is also looking at him expectantly everyone else is trying to contain their laughter.

"I'm not going to win this am I?"

"No." Me and Grace say together. Then smile at each other.

"Fine. I'll take it."

After he has, I put his daughter on his chest with him holding her making sure it's not too painful. They both seem to enjoy the daddy-daughter time. He's making faces at her, while she just looks on happily.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 25

**A/N Thank you all for wanting me to continue! I FINALLY UPDATED! WOOOO ;D **

**Sorry the wait's been soooo long! Hopefully this makes you love me again? I'll update again tomorrow. Writers block is a bitch, not as bad as me though ;D **

I'm sat next to Christian he's got our baby in his arms, our family around us. This is exactly where I want to be.

"Mr Grey, we need to change your stitches and check your wound. Would you like privacy?" He looks shell shocked he's getting better with family touching him, but anyone else he can't.

"Can't my mother do it? I c-c-can't have people I don't know touching my chest."

"Of course."

"You okay bro?"

"Yea."

Christian and Elliot smile at each other in a reassuringly and manly way. I pick Isabelle off of Christian as Grace helps him lay down. The nurse has brought in all the things needed in order to change stitches and clean the wound up.

Christian stays calm while Grace sorts his chest out. All the machines around him are beeping happily. His heart rate went up first time his chest was touched, it when down after a little while.

Once Grace has completed Christian's stitches, we're all sat in the hospital room. If we weren't in a hospital, and Christian was healthy I'd believe this to be a perfect afternoon.

"I'm hungry."

"Elliot you're always hungry."

"I'm not!"

"Fuck off Lelliot. "

"Boys!"

I look at Grace, we both smile. I know she's thinking the same, she's just happy we're all safe and alive even with my husband's language. Then, Christian comes up with an idea.

"Elliot, why don't you go with Taylor and get some take-out?"

"Sure thing bro, what's everyone want?"

A murmur of "I don't minds" happened then.

"Why don't I go get some McDonalds, Chinese, Indian and stuff."

With that, Elliot leaves with Taylor. The impending arrival of food seems to perk everyone up.

"Ana, will Isabelle need feeding soon?"

"No, I'll need to change her now though."

"I'll go, have some time with my gorgeous granddaughter. Back soon."

Christian's patting the space next to him on the bed, he's still sat up from having his stitches changed. I hastily get onto the bed with him, deciding to lie down I place my head in his lap as he strokes my hair. We continue talking through Grace and Carrick bringing Isabelle back to us. She looks so perfect sleeping in her Grandma Graces' arms with Grandpa Carrick stroking her beautiful cheek. Mia and Ethan are talking about their trip to Italy, of course Mia enjoyed the shopping opportunities.

"Mom, when can babies go on a plane?" I perk up at this. Sitting up I stare at my husband wondering what he's planning.

"If I'm right after the two week check up."

"What are you planning Christian?"

"I was just thinking it'd be fun to go on a family holiday for a couple of weeks." It does sound like a good idea, I'm tempted.

"Christian you've just been almost fatally shot. Do you think this is a good idea?"

"I wasn't thinking now, just maybe in a few months." I smile at this thought.

"I like the idea."

"Check with Doctor Greene about Isabelle, but sounds good how about that Cary?"

Now everyone's all talking about holiday opportunities it makes me smile thinking about my baby girls first holiday. So far we've decided it'll be a month after Kate and Elliot's wedding next month. That way, they have time to have their two week honeymoon get into a normal routine of life then go back on holiday.

Looking at my daughter in her grandmothers arms make me wish I was never without her. I don't think I want to work, maybe. Just if I could from home like I've been doing. I don't want to miss anything.

"You okay sweetheart? You're really quiet."

"Yeah, just thinking about stuff."

"Tell me later?"

"Of course." I'm saved by Elliot coming back bringing enough food to feed an army.

**A/N I googled the info about babies being able to fly, according to one website it's two weeks if it's okay with the paediatrician and all the documents are sorted. Thank you for sticking with this! Please review! **

**- Ellie xoxo **


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 26

**A/N I'm Really sorry I haven't updated, and that this chapter's really short. I hate writing random gibberish just to get chapters out, contradicting that I have an insane case of writers block. Please review all the same! It does help! xoxo **

We all have a plate full of the most random food ever. On mine I have, Chinese style chicken curry, Indian vegetable curry, McDonalds fries and more!

Christian seems happy with the amount I'm eating. He's laying down on his bed, I'm sat on it with my feet resting on the arm of the chair next to the bed where Grace is sat. Everyone else is scattered around the room. After we finish eating Elliot and Ethan take the rubbish out, while everyone else rubs their bloated bellies.

Isabelle starts fussing in her pram Kate picks her up and passes her to me. I hold her to my chest.

"Oh baby girl, do you want some attention?" She starts cooing.

"Here, lay her on my chest please Ana?" I do as my husband asks, he wraps his arms around his daughter wincing as she leans on his wound but doesn't show he's in pain. Just cuddles her.

**Christian's POV some days later. **

I hate hospitals. I'm apparently not allowed to do any work. So I just have to sit here. Apparently it'll affect my heart if I do anything to raise my blood pressure. That apparently includes working. And having sex. This is torture. I wasn't able to make love to my wife or anything that might hurt her stitches for another week anyway, I was going to work to relieve tension. Now I can't.

It's fucking frustrating. Even more annoying, my mother has sorted a schedule for people to spend time with me. My day yesterday with Ana and Isabelle was perfect, we all cuddled up on the bed and watched films. Then me and Ana started making out, and I got excited so the nurse had to come in to see me because the monitors were going crazy. Although, the glorious blush that occurred on Ana's cheek was adorable and well worth having to explain to the nurse that it was my wife that caused me to get excited, I doubt she was surprised. Luckily, Isabelle was asleep in her pram.

"Hey bro."

"Fuck off Lelliot."

"Fine, I won't give you your laptop that I managed to smuggle in after I picked Kate up from yours." Damn genius.

"Come in."

"There we go. Don't tell, only Taylor knows you have that."

"Well, finally after all these years you seem to have a use, Elliot."

"Why thank you. You occupy yourself with that while I nap."

"Why on earth do you need a nap?"

"I was up till stupid o'clock talking wedding plans with Kate, then woke up early to bring this. At this rate I'll find a way to take Kate to Vegas."

"Not worth it, Elliot. Might as well do this then it's done, otherwise you'll never hear the end of it from Mom."

"Point."

Elliot hands me the laptop then goes to the couch opposite my bed and sleeps. I ease into my work, the time flies and Elliot sleeps through the day. I've never known how he can sleeps through everything. He only woke up when Taylor brought in lunch. Things have been running smoothly at GEH Ros is handling everything perfectly. Finally, I feel in control. All I need is Ana, and my beautiful daughter.

"CHRISTIAN TREVLAN-GREY! What do you think you're doing working? You're supposed to be resting."

"Whoa! What's with the shouting?"

"Elliot, I'll sort you out later."

"What did I do?"

"How must have Christian got his laptop?" He shut up at that. Idiot.

"You're not supposed to be working Christian, this is for your health. I can't bear to lose you, sweetheart." My mother's tone is now soft and musical. I know I can make her see that this is good for me.

"Mother, being here frustrates me. Work's a distraction, I'm not doing anything heavy."

"Okay. But, if your blood pressure gets affected."

"I'll stop."

"Okay, I'll go talk to your doctors. Elliot go home and sleep that sofa can't be comfortable to sleep on."

I'm grateful for my mother's intervention, now I can get back to work without having to Elliot's obnoxious snoring.


	26. Chapter 26

I'm really sorry for the lack of updates, I've got no clue where I'm taking this story.

I'm trying to find some inspiration! Please be patient with me! :(

Ellie xoxo


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

**Authors note, authors note is going to be taken down but if you get any ideas you'd like me to incorporate I'll see what I can do! If I have anything medical wrong, I'm sorry I'll try better next time! xo **

I can't wait to get to the hospital. Now Christian's been cleared to do work unless it makes the monitors go off whenever I go there he barely pays much attention to me or Isabelle. I love that he's getting back into work and his health is only getting better. I'd just appreciate when I'm there him talking to me. Oh well, hopefully me giving him his sponge bath tonight might do the trick. I'll try and talk to him after.

**Christian's Point of View**

I'm on my laptop trying to work then the door opens. I'm just about to tell whoever it is that they should knock before they come in, I look up and see a nurse come in. She's beautiful. Wait. Why do I think she's beautiful?

"Mr Grey, I need to change your IV before your sponge bath."

"Okay." I snap. I don't want her to know I'm having these thoughts. I can't think this woman's beautiful. I have Ana. Does that mean I can't notice other women though? I am human after all.

"Mr Grey I understand your wife is coming to give you your bath yes?"

"Yes, she'll be here soon."

"Okay, I don't like to rush but we have a schedule and you need to have had your bath by 7pm. We like to have control here."

"Alright then." She likes control, I like control. She's beautiful, not as much as my Ana though. The way this woman's hips sway as she moves, the size of her breasts the luscious lips. Oh my. I can't wait for Ana to get here. Holding my wife in my arms and giving my beautiful daughter a cuddle will make me feel better. I really don't like these feelings for another woman. I was faithful to my subs for crying out loud!

The sooner Ana gets here the better.

**Ana's Point of View**

I run into Isabelle's nursery she's screaming so loud. I've never heard her like this. She's only two weeks old I don't know what could be wrong with her. I feel her head, it's boiling, now I'm worried what could be wrong with my baby!

I fish my phone out of the pockets of my jeans and call Grace, It's only six thirty. I was supposed to be at the hospital five minutes ago.

Forty minutes later, I'm on my way. Grace came over saying that I couldn't leave Christian when I told him I'd be there and I haven't, she'd look after Isabelle who Grace suspects has a cold. Although if Belle gets any worse I'll take her to hospital in the morning.

**Christian's Point of View **

I'm still thinking about that nurse, I can't stop. I'm so horny as well! Me and Ana haven't been intimate since Isabelle was born. She's taken care of me a few times, I know she feels guilty and I don't want to pressure her when I know she'll be in pain if we do.

"Mr Grey, I'm going to be doing your sponge bath. Now, I know Mrs Grey was going to do it. Since she was supposed to be here half an hour ago and still isn't I need to do it. We're on a schedule here."

"Isn't there anything"

"It's part of the schedule Mr Grey. If you'd prefer I get a male nurse here to make it easier on you?"

"No, it's fine. If I can't have my wife I don't care."

"I understand." I hope I can control my growing erection when she's giving me my bath. I don't mind her touching me, thanks to the help of Ana and my family it's okay. I tense a bit, but it's not as bad.

I'm fuming that Ana isn't here, and I haven't heard a word. I asked Taylor who'd had contact with security at the house, he was vague. I don't like it. If it was serious though, I'd be told immediately.

**Back to Ana's Point of View. **

I'm worried about Isabelle, I hope she's alright. Not that I don't trust Grace, Gail and the security team to make sure nothing happens I can't help but worry.

I rush to Christian's room, he's not there. Where is he? Then I look to the bathroom, there's a slight crack in the door and there's steam. Someone else is giving Christian a bath? Who? I get closer so I can hear. He wouldn't do anything, would he? No. He loves me.

"I'm sorry I had to break your need for control My Grey, are you sure you don't want someone else to wash your erm inmate parts." A woman. He let another woman give him a bath. Something that was our time. Just us.

"It's okay, Nancy. You can touch me down there if you'd like." He purred.

My husband spoke so sensually to another woman while she was washing his intimate areas.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

**A/N Thank you for all your feedback! It's been amazing. I couldn't leave you amazing people hanging like that. So, here is another chapter. I hope you like this. It's a short one, but with the amazing response I got I wanted to update as soon as possible! ;D xo **

I run out of Christian's room, leg it down to my car. Luckily I didn't bring any security with me. All the way home I cry. I feel so betrayed.

When I get home I find Grace on sofa with a cup of tea cuddling my perfect little angel. She sees me, and puts Isabelle in her Moses basket.

"Ana, are you okay? What happened? Is it serious?" That's all I need to breakdown and cry into her arms. She holds me and whispers that it'll be alright in my ear.

"How's Belle?"

"I don't think it's serious, I've checked her over called another doctor to get a second opinion just in case my granny status has affected my decision but, she's fine. Nothing cuddles won't cure."

"Good."

"Now Ana, tell me what happened. I know it's something." I tell her everything, she stays calm throughout my explanation.

"You know what I think Ana? I think this nurse needs to be reported. I think you need to talk to Christian about this before getting yourself worked up."

"You're right, it just sounded so, sensual like he enjoyed the thought of her touching him."

"I know, but I think you should go have a glass of water. Then go have a bath before you go to bed. I'm sleeping here tonight, if Isabelle wakes in the night I'll get her. You have bottles pumped right? Good. Then, when you wake up refreshed from a good night sleep you're going to rationally talk to Christian. If this is what you see, I give you permission to slap my son round the face. Just once though."

"Okay."

After taking Grace's advice I've had a good night's sleep. Hopefully I've just not realized something... I dress for the day and head into Isabelle's nursery. Grace is standing over her crib watching her sleep.

"Are you sure you can look after her today?"

"Yes, it's fine Ana. I'll come by Christians room before my shift starts at lunchtime. Before that happens I have time to run home and shower then get ready Carrick's home today so he can watch her while I'm doing that."

"If you're sure."

"I am, I wouldn't have said I could look after if I couldn't." I smile at my mother in law. I don't know where we'd be without this amazing woman.

Now, half an hour later I'm on my way to meet my fate. Oh fuck I hate this. I just wish I wasn't so insecure. I'm glad Grace said she's going to complain against this nurse as well as me. Maybe then she'll lay off my husband.

Finally, I've arrived at the hospital. I'm absolutely fuming now. I smile at the paparazzi who thankfully weren't here yesterday when I left crying.

I stalk into Christian's room like I own it. He puts his laptop and blackberry down sensing my mood.

"What's wrong baby?"

"You."

"Where's Isabelle?"

"With you mother, she's bringing her at lunchtime."

"Why weren't you here yesterday? I missed you."

"Oh, I didn't realise. I had to be late because Isabelle was boiling so I called your mother. She said she'd stay with her so I could be here with you. For our private time. Imagine my surprise Christian, when I walk in here you're in the bath. Telling a nurse that she can wash your penis." He looks shocked.

"Ana, please let me explain."

"Okay, talk."

"I just feel a bit I can't describe it. But, I was waiting for you yesterday. Fuck I was so hard thinking about you giving me a bath. I was just craving intimacy. I wanted you. Then this nurse comes in, she tells me that the ward's on a schedule and if you didn't come soon one of the nurses would have to give me a bath. I was so disappointed. The time came and went you didn't come. So the same nurse came in telling me she was going to give me a bath. I just said I didn't care who did it. So she gave me my bath. I just sat back and wished it was you. Which, of course led me to have an erection. So I'm sat here trying to control my thoughts of you and my hard on. She asks if I would prefer I wash my private parts myself. At this point I couldn't care less. So I said okay. She got a bit eager so I told her to fuck off she got the point after that.

I did, find her attractive Ana. Just in a she's a sexy woman. Nothing more. Wait, that sounds bad. No, she was nothing compared to you. I was so busy thinking about you maybe if I hadn't this wouldn't have happened. Fuck Ana, I had to masturbate yesterday afternoon I was so hard thinking about you. I haven't fucking masturbated since I was fifteen!"

I'm fighting the urge to laugh at my stupidity. At this point. I give in. Soon me and Christian are both laughing.

"I love your laugh Ana, and I'm so sorry. I just couldn't care less what she did so I let her get on with it. The second I started getting pleasure out of it I stopped her. I swear."

"I believe you Christian, I'm so sorry I thought you'd cheat on me. I just heard you and her, your voice when you said she could touch you sounded so sensual. It scared me. That's the voice you use on me."

"I'm so sorry. If it makes it any better, that woman could have been a guy the same situation would have happened."

"Should I be worried Mr Grey?"

"No, I'm only yours. I did vow that."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**A/N Thank you all for sticking with me so far there is more to come. I did dabble with the idea of actual cheating, but I couldn't bring myself to write it. Until next time. **

**Laters baby xo **


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Thank you all so much for not giving up, I've got the next few chapters all planned out. And I'm so excited! It's just a case of writing the full thing out which is the hard part. For me at least. There will be errors. I will update asap. I know what will happen next it's just a case of writing it all out! Xo **

**Chapter 29 **

**Nurse's Point of View**

I so enjoyed touching Mr Grey yesterday. Although, I was surprised he wasn't hard. I'll have to make him want me. His wife has no style and she's ugly. She wasn't even there for him! I was, I know it's my job, but if I were his wife I'd be with him. Oh well, I'll make him mine. No matter what, I will. Although, his little brat that was crying here the other day, I can't handle that. I want to make them leave, forever.

Uh-oh, here's Doctor Grace. Fake smile it.

"Nurse Nancy." She says my name with such venom, such hate. Why? Has Christian told her something? No, he can't have. Good.

**Ana's Point of View**

"Christian, you have to know how betrayed I feel right?"

"Yeah, I know Ana. I was thinking about it all last night. How, if I was in your position and it was some fuck touching you in ways only I should be. I really am sorry. I will make this up to you, I promise."

"I don't need you to make this up to me. I just need you to realise how disgusting that woman was. Touching you ways I should have been."  
He looks upset, and at this point, I just want him and my baby girl healthy.

"I love you Ana. I always will, but I do feel that I need to make this up to you."

"Whatever you want Christian, I just want you home with me and our daughter; who will be here soon with your mother." At this point the people in question come into the room. Although Grace doesn't look happy when she smiles warmly at me then glares at my husband.

It feels like a perfect moment, Isabelle napping against Christian's chest with his arm supporting her, the other arm around me. Talking with Grace about nothing before her shift starts.

**Grace Point of View**

Leaving Christian's hospital room, I'm so glad he's making a good recovery and that he and Ana seem to be absolutely fine. When they smile at each other it's filled with love. My son was an idiot with that nurse Nancy, but I've already reported her on my own behalf and Ana's. I'm not a vengeful person, I'm a very forgiving person but what she did wasn't acceptable in the medical profession. Let alone to a married man. I don't know what will happen to her on the one hand I hope it's not severe, on the other if it had gone any further it could have destroyed my son's marriage.

**Christian's point of view**

I look at Ana and Isabelle who are both asleep in my arms and I just feel content. My pain isn't as bad as it was. I'm healing well, I finally should be going home soon. I'm proud of Ros handling everything at the office and attending meetings I need to give that woman another raise, maybe a holiday when I'm back? I'm going soft. The door clicking makes me realise I fell asleep again. I look at who it is and my blood boils.

"Christian, darling how are you? I've been so worried about you."

"Elena, you are aware we have a restraining order against you. Leave." I would be annoyed, but I'm too busy being proud at my wife for saying exactly what I was thinking.

"Can't I just see my old friend?"

Ana gets safely off the bed, and my, she looks beautiful. Wearing designer jeans that cling to her beautiful figure, a tank top that shows just the right amount of cleavage, and sky high heels. Yep, I'm a lucky fuck.

"No, I don't want to see you Elena."

"But, Christian. I can give you so much more than she can! I know your needs!"

"Oh, Elena darling my husband is satisfied."

"Don't flatter yourself, he probably has a sub at Escala."

How dare she say that! Bitch.

"Elena, I was monogamous with my subs for fuck sake! Why would I cheat on my wife?"

"Maybe, because she gave you that little ugly rat." If I didn't have my daughter in my arms, I'd have killed her. I'm so glad Ana can hold her own. Taylor should be here soon to escort this bitch out anyway.

"Elena, you may have fucked my husband. You may have had crazy sex with him for years. But, did he ever hold you? Did he ever dry your tears when you felt upset? Did he ever tell you he loved you? Did he ever hold you while you slept? Did he stand up in front of the world and vow that he'd be yours forever? Did he ever make love to you? No. He's the man he is, because that's what he chose. You may have been there first, but I'll be there forever.

Oh, and Elena? Thank you for teaching him how to use a paddle, that thing is perfect."


	30. Chapter 30

**_A/N_**** Thank you for the response to the last chapter! It's absolutely amazing. My other Fifty Shades FanFic I'll update asap. **

**Chapter 30 :D **

**Christian's Point of View **

SLAP

Holy hell, my innocent except in the playroom Ana just slapped Elena. To be honest I'm glad she did, I've come to realise just how poisonous Elena was in my life. She's deluded.

"You little bitch! Christian, control your wife."

"I will do no such thing Elena. If I didn't have my perfect daughter in my arms I would have slapped you myself. So get out of this room while you still have some manner of self-respect and if I EVER catch you near a member of my family, you will regret it."

Finally Taylor walks in. I'm about to address him when my sexy wife beats me to it…

"Taylor can you escort this woman – if you can call her that – out don't be afraid to use force." He smiles at Elena while I smirk then get to entertaining my daughter. Finally I'm alone with Ana. I make sure Belle's safely asleep in her pram which was just to my side so it didn't cause much pain leaning over and placing her in.

I turn back, and am faced with my wife who takes my breath away at the simplest of times let alone being in dom mode against Elena Lincoln.

"That was sexy Mrs Grey."

"I'm only sexy because you make me sexy." She struts over to my bedside, climbs on in such a primal way then she's leaning over me, knees on either side of my legs, on her hands. Her top has fallen a bit so I have a perfect view of her cleavage. I groan.

"Dear husband of mine, you are aware we can't do anything sexual aren't you?"

"Right now, I don't give a flying fuck what the doctors say. I need you."

"Good thing I locked the door after that bitch whore was escorted out then."

"I love you more and more each second Mrs Grey."

"The same goes for me Christian." She's moved to lying beside me now. I still want to bury myself inside her, now though I just want to make love.

"You were so sexy just there, putting that bitch in her place."

"Your blush is adorable as well, my lovely wife."

We lay in perfect silence, Ana with her head on the good side of my chest her hand over my soon to be scar the other on my face. One of my arms wrapped protectively around her waist, the other in her hair. My face is kissing her hair and I have one eye protectively watching our daughter.

This is where I'm supposed to be.

**A/N I'm not ending this yet, I have lotssssss more planned I just thought the last chapter needed a bit of wrapping up. Pleaseeeee review! It makes me so happy :D **


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

**A/N Would everyone feel better if I dated the chapters? If I started a facebook page for my FanFics would you guys think it's a good idea? As always, please leave me a review :) **

**On with the show! **

Laying in bed with my wife and daughter is always perfect, even if it is a hospital bed. My pain is getting better, I'll be discharged soon finally able to go home. I won't be allowed to move that much which has pissed me off but at least I'll be home with my wife and daughter. My inner monologue is interrupted by Ana moving to change our daughter's diaper. Who knew something so adorable could be so smelly. Once she's done she starts to rock our little beauty to sleep, I feel envious that I can't do that. I can hold Isabelle, but that's it. I can't wait to be able to rock my little girl to sleep again.

"I miss that." I know, I sound like a whiny child but I just hate this useless feeling.

"I know you do, but you can make it up when you're healthy." Before I can respond Taylor comes in, I know that look. Something's wrong.

"There's a situation sir." He looks at Ana, and I know what he's thinking but, I'm not sure if she'll be happy with leaving so I can talk to Taylor. I look at her, then the door.

**Ana's Point of View. **

"I hope that look doesn't mean you want me to leave. I'm your wife, partner. Whatever is wrong we've been through too much for you to leave me in the dark about whatever it is."

"Okay, talk Taylor. What's the situation."

"The house."

"What about it? Was there a break-in?"

"No, a fire. No one was hurt, Gail was doing the weekly shop and you're here. So there was only Ryan there who was doing a search of the grounds. He was circling the perimeter of the house when it started. There's not much left, as we speak I have people moving everything salvageable."

"Taylor, tell me straight was there much salvageable?"

"Not that could be gotten to safely. The safe, and picture albums and pictures in the living room. Everything else, no.

"How the fuck didn't Ryan notice?"

"Christian, please calm. Isabelle's right there, please." His eyes soften. I know he's out of his comfort zone. Hell I'm out of mine.

"There need to be more tests done, but as far as we can tell at this point it started in the basement inside the walls. The fire travelled upwards and all around the circuit of the house there wasn't anything that could have been done. We should know more soon."

"Okay, thank you Taylor."

"Sir, Ana." Taylor's gone and I can see Christian's control ebbing away. Bit by bit.

"Christian, talk. Don't shout."

"I'm just fucked off Ana. Our house is gone." I feel my tears I can see his. I lay my head on his chest as they start to flow.

"Did we give up when Leila tried to hurt me?"

"No."

"Did we give up when Hyde started his attack?"

"No."

"Did we give up when Elena started hers?"

"No."

"Have we given up since you were shot?"

"No."

"And, did we give up when we had our daughter without even realising I was pregnant?"

"No."

"Right, so now our house and memories are gone, are we going to give up?"

"No."

"No, we're not Christian. We'll figure something out. We always do. It's us, as long as we have each other and that little angel sleeping in her pram what's going to happen?"

"We're going to get through this stronger than ever?"

"Damn right we are."

"Then, why are you crying Ana?"

"I said I wasn't giving up, not that I wasn't sad our house is gone." He laughs and cries with me. We cry for our memories that are lost, we cry because we're thankful nobody was hurt.

In this moment, even more so than ever I know. No matter what comes our way, we'll make it. Our love makes us invincible.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

**A/N Thank you for your patience, I have a terrible habit with my writing: I know exactly what's going to happen, but not how to actually word it. Does that make sense? I know nothing about fires, how to know what exactly happened so if it seems un-realistic bare with me! xo **

**Taylor's Point of View**

Closing the door to the bosses hospital room I feel like a complete shit. All I can hope for is that this is the last thing that goes wrong for them, although I know it will probably get worse before it gets better.

Getting to the house on the sound, I almost don't recognise it. The smell of the smoke brings me back to my army days when a bomb went off. I make my way through to a safe zone and find someone to tell me what the fuck has happened here.

After finding out what really happened I'm back in the SUV, time to break the news to the boss. I wonder how this is going to go down. Before I know it, I'm outside his hospital room. I knock on the door...

**Christian's Point of View.**

"Do you think you'll be able to rebuild?"

"Yeah, of course bro. It's just when."

"Soon as?" I hate this. At least we have our Escala apartment.

"Did you sell Escala Christian?"

"No, thankfully."

"Oh, I was going to say you all could stay with me and dad." I know my mom would thrive under that. Ana nods to me knowing I'm thinking about it.

"We could stay with you and dad anyway?" Ana grins at me and I know, that I've made the right choice. When mom starts bouncing Belle in her lap talking about the impending visit with her grandparents I wonder why I didn't connect properly with my family before. Ana squeezing my hand brings me back.

There's a knock at the door.

"Come in."

I see Taylor looking round.

"Is this about the fire?"

"Yes sir."

"Just say Taylor." I pretend not to notice the look on my family's faces when I say that.

"Okay, the fire marshals have determined that the fire most probably wasn't arson. They have more tests to run, but it's almost positive it was purely accidental." I feel my temper rising. Until I feel Ana pass me a sleeping Isabelle I calm down looking at the perfectly content face of my daughter.

"Christian, everything's fine. It's okay." I smile at my wife, and I think my mother and sister are about to burst into tears.

"What about things not affected by the fire?"

"Everything that can be saved or restored we're sorting through and doing that now. Everything not is being thrown away. The safes have already been transported to Escala, they made it perfectly."

"Office and bedroom?"

"Yes."

"Bro, what kinda stuff do you keep in a safe in your bedroom." Ana beats me to answering my brother probably knowing I'll swear.

"Photo albums, jewellery that sort of thing."

"Makes sense, what's the office then?"

"Paperwork."

"What needs to be in a fireproof safe?"

"Deeds, contracts."

"You keep so much crap." I roll my eyes at my brother and pay more attention to the sleeping beauty in my arms.

**A/N I know it's short, but I'll update again soon! Promise. I'll try not to wait as long as I did again! Please review! I want to know your thoughts! xo **


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

**A/N Thank you all for your fantabulous reviews! They really do make me sooo happy! I will start updating more often I promise. I have everything planned out now, hence why I haven't updated. I just need to actually write rather than plan as I go! :) I haven't kept a good record of my timeline, I'm going to from now on. I promise. Stupidly long authors note over: Enjoy! **

**May 23 2012 **

Ana's Point of View.

Sat next to Christian in his hospital bed, I feel: dejected, embarrassed, horrified and just plain negative. I'm a failure, the logical part of me knows I couldn't have stopped the fire, there wasn't anything that could be done. Then, the not so logical side of me is screaming that something could have been done. My subconscious drowning herself in vodka which if I wasn't breastfeeding Isabelle I would be seriously considering. My inner goddess is for once being smart, and acting like her cheerleader self telling me everything will be okay. I have to believe it'll all be okay. It'll make us stronger. We can stay with Grace and Carrick, then we'll have our house rebuilt. Again. Fuck. This is such a mess. I resolve, I know it wasn't my fault and couldn't be prevented but does that mean I can't feel hurt? No, I don't know. I think I need a session with Flynn... Deep breath Ana. Okay, everything's going to be okay. It has to be. Right? Yes. It will be. Fuck. We've lost so much.

We still have each other. I look round the room at my family, Kate and Mia in a discussion about shoes. Elliot surprisingly being quiet, I give him a reassuring smile. Grace and Carrick lovingly making faces at Isabelle, my angel. My beautiful angel. She was the best surprise.

"You okay Ana? You look a little distant." Grace brings me from my thoughts.

"I'm okay, thank you." I must admit having a mother in law like mine, I truly am blessed.

"Are you sure?" Am I?

"Yeah, I am. The house is gone, but it could have been worse. No one was hurt, we've got each other that's all that matters." I look up at Christian, to see him smiling at me he squeezes my hand.

"That's an excellent way of looking at it." I smile at my mother in law. I know she's worried. We all are. I'd be worried if we weren't worried. I just hope all this was a freak accident and everything's going to be okay.

"Steele have you spoken to your parents about, everything?" Christian not so quietly growls at the use of my former name.

"Yeah, I have I phoned them earlier." Kate gives me a look to say more, but I shake my head no. I don't want to talk about the fact that all my mother had to say was

_"Well, no one was hurt Annie that's the main thing. Anyway, with Christian's money you'll be back on your feet in no time." _I love my mother, but she really does annoy me. It was more than a house. It was our home, we had memories. We can rebuild the house almost the exact same, but still.

"Ana baby, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine."

"Was it something your mom said?"

"Yes, and I'm not in the mood to relay that particular conversation. So drop it." He kisses the top of my head, I know he wants to know but I'm not in the mood to talk about my mother right now. Actually I want to know about that nurse. Grace gives me a smile and nods at the door, I nod to her.

"Me and Ana are going to get some more coffee. Any preferences?" No one does so thankfully we don't have to remember much. We chat about mindless things until we get to the cafeteria then we sit down in the uncomfortable plastic chairs.

"Ana, tell me how you really feel." I want to lie and say I'm fine, but I find myself pouring my heart out to Grace.

"I'm scared. In the space of three weeks I've given birth, my husband's been shot, some whore has tried to make him cheat on me and my house has been burnt down. I don't think there's one specific thing I'm feeling."

"It's almost certain the fire was an accident, so at least there's not someone after you. Again. You've both been excellent with Isabelle, and you've got us around you. As for the nurse, she's been fired. Now, you don't have to tell me Ana but something your mother said has been bothering you, so what is it?"

"The fire, she just shrugged it off. Said that no one was hurt and with Christian's money it's not like we'll be homeless. I'm just annoyed, not surprised she's said something like that, but I just hate how she said it as well." I sigh, it does feel good to tell someone how I feel. I'm glad that's Grace.

**A/N I know this wasn't much of a chapter, but I really have been stuck. I have it all planned, then when it comes to writing just doesn't work. I've planned better now! I'll update more often too. Sorry for the wait! xo **


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

**A/N Thank you all so much for reviewing, favouriting and following this story it does mean the world to me! On with the show... **

Grace's Point of View **Still May 23rd **

"Ana, tell me how you really feel." I know she feels worse than she's letting on, and I know her and Christian can't properly talk without kicking the family out of the room and that would make everyone worry.

"I'm scared. In the space of three weeks I've given birth, my husband's been shot, some whore has tried to make him cheat on me and my house has been burnt down. I don't think there's one specific thing I'm feeling."

"It's almost certain the fire was an accident, so at least there's not someone after you. Again. You've both been excellent with Isabelle, and you've got us around you. As for the nurse, she's been fired. Now, you don't have to tell me Ana but something your mother said has been bothering you, so what is it?" I know there's something more, I love Ana like another daughter. No matter what happens in the future she will always be a daughter to me.

"The fire, she just shrugged it off. Said that no one was hurt and with Christian's money it's not like we'll be homeless. I'm just annoyed, not surprised she's said something like that, but I just hate how she said it as well." I wasn't that struck on Ana's mother when we met before the wedding, I didn't say anything of course I didn't want to start something but I'm not her biggest fan.

"I think, maybe she just doesn't understand that you've had a lot going on. Maybe when Christian and Isabelle can fly, you should take a trip to see her." I may not like Carla that much, but she's still family and I don't want any conflict in my family.

"Maybe, she loved seeing Isabelle the one day she was here."

"Why don't I'll get the family out for the rest of the afternoon? They may get suspicious but you and Christian need some time alone and spending the rest of the afternoon talking and cuddling your daughter may make you feel a lot better."

"That actually sounds perfect. Thank you Grace."

"Any time, you're my daughter just as much as Mia is. Just like Kate will be when she marries Elliot."

"Thank you Grace."

"Anytime sweetheart. Now shall we take these coffee's to the family?"

"Yeah."

Ana's Point of View 

I feel better after talking to Grace, I know I should have spoken to Christian first but with the family there I just wanted to get it off my chest. I'm glad we'll have this afternoon just the three of us. I can talk to Christian about everything and anything, and I will this afternoon, just like before all this drama was in our lives.

Once I've put Belle down for a nap in her bassinette, I curl up next to Christian who's sat up apparently bored of lying down all the time; and it's not bad for his chest to be sat down.

"Ana, you need to talk to me. I know you spoke to my mother."

"I did. I wanted to talk to you, but Grace could see that I was upset and with everyone here she wanted to make sure I was okay without having to kick everyone out."

"Everyone was kicked out though?"

"Yes, because we both realised that you and me need to talk. Sooner rather than later."

"Okay so, talk to me Ana."

"I'm just overwhelmed. In the space of a month we've: decided to have kids, I've given birth without realising I was pregnant, you've been shot and our house has been burnt down."

"Do you regret Belle?"

"No, she's the best surprise ever. I just wish I'd have known, when we agreed to start a family I was looking forward to trying for a baby, buying pregnancy tests at the drug store and trying them out in the bathroom eagerly awaiting the results, the sonogram pictures, feeling her kick and having a bump. All the parts of becoming a parent I was looking forward to."

"Next time, I know we won't be ready for another for a while, but next time we'll have that."

"Yeah, I guess. It's just she's our first."

"I know. Now, tell me about what else is bothering you."

"My mom, just being herself."

"What's she said now?"

"Just that with the fire, she made it seem like nothing. She made it out to be a little thing. Because you have money"

"We have money." He interrupts.

"Fine, we have money. She just made it like nothing. No one was harmed and we can afford to have a new house built and afford to stay somewhere it's not a big deal."

"What she said isn't wrong though sweetheart."

"I know, and I'm fortunate. It's just she doesn't realise that I loved our house the way it was. We have memories there, Isabelle's nursery! All our things. I know we can afford new things, and yes nobody was harmed but it's our house." I break. I lay my head back on my husband's lap and sob, he strokes my hair and tells me how much he loves me. The only thing stopping my minor break down is my daughter's cries. I get off the bed and pick her up.

"Sorry sweetie, grandma Carla is being silly and making mommy cry." I sit back on the bed next to Christian. He takes Belle from me, holding her in one arm while cuddling me in the other.

"Sleep, both my beautiful girls." I fall into an easy sleep, knowing my mother will never change her annoying attitude towards life. All I need is the family right here.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long! Please review, I love reading what everyone has to say! :D **


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35 **

**A/N Sorry for the lateness, I'm getting on top of balancing all my stories now! As you can see above, I've jumped ahead a bit I want to get on with the rest of the story as I have a chain of events to set in place... ;D **

**June 4th. **

Christian came home yesterday, well I say home Grace and Carrick's home. They've made me feel completely welcome, I just miss being at my home. I've had a few sessions with John, he thinks I'm having some anxiety with mild post partum. I'm okay with this, knowing what the problem is, is half the battle. Right? Telling Christian was a battle in itself. I hated having to tell my husband, who is in a hospital bed having to deal with his own health issues that his wife had depression. A mild form, but depression none the less. He cried, I cried then Belle cried because we were crying. I feel more positive lately, I flat out refused to take pills seen as I'd already started breastfeeding Belle. I made a deal with John that I'd write a diary, every night I'd make a list of everything I'd done that day and how I felt. So far, I think it's working well.

The bitch nurse that tried it on with Christian was also fired, the chief of medicine himself came to Christian's room yesterday and apologised profusely for her "indiscretion" pfft if she's been any more obvious she could have been charged with attempted prostitution but that's just my opinion.

"Ana, baby you okay?" Christian walks in the bedroom looking adorable holding our beautiful daughter.

"Yeah, just thinking." He looks at me questioningly.

"We still need to talk about the nurse, I don't want to do that while our daughter is in the room."

"Okay sweetheart, how about you take her down to my mom and come back up here and we'll have a talk." I kiss his cheek and take our daughter from his loving arms, I sit next to him on the bed.

"No matter what, I love you Christian. You're the only man for me."

"Why does that sound like goodbye?" His voice cracking, tears in his beautiful grey eyes.

"Because you didn't let me finish. You're the only man for me, I know that no matter what comes from this conversation it'll make us stronger as a couple." He sighs in relief.

"I love you Ana."

"I love you too, I'll be right back." I make my downstairs to the kitchen with Belle in my arms. I find Carrick in the kitchen making a cup of tea.

"Would you like one Ana?"

"I'll pass, thank you though. Can you look after Belle? There's some things I need to discuss with Christian."

"Say no more, I love this little angel." I pass Belle into her Grandpa's arms.

"Thank you."

"It's okay, I have to say I'm glad you're my daughter in law. When you both got married quickly I thought the worse, I'm sorry. You're the best thing that could have ever happened to Christian."

"Thank you."

"Anytime, dinner will apparently be ready in an hour and a half."

"We'll hopefully be done by then." I laugh, as I walk out the room back to Christian's childhood bedroom. I take a deep breath as I ready for the conversation I've been dreading for over a week.

"Ana," I put my hand up to stop him before he can finish what he's saying. He's sat on the edge of the bed in a tight t-shirt and track pants. Yum. I stand in front of him.

"I want you to tell me exactly what happened with her, what you felt good or bad. Then I'll tell you how I feel and we'll go from there. Okay?" He puts his hands on my hips.

"You look so sexy like this baby. All I want to do is bury myself inside you."

"I want that too, but we need to talk about this baby. You know we do." He nods defeated.

"I know, I'm just scared you're going to leave me."

"Did you intend to do anything with that woman?"

"No."

"Did you want to?"

"For about a second, yes I thought about it but then I realised what an amazing wife I have. I looked at her, and all I saw was some cheap skank."

"You're not just saying this?"

"No, I'm not. She's attractive, I won't lie. I thought about you, and Belle and realised I have the most amazing life. I'm the luckiest man in the world. I'm not going to fuck that up."

"Do you get why I'm pissed though?"

"Yes, I understand. If the roles were reversed, I don't know what I'd do."

"Okay."

"Sweetheart, I truly do realise how terrible you must feel. I am so sorry for letting it get that far."

"I know, and I accept that. I think, in light of everything else going on I'm not going to bring it up again. You know how I feel: betrayed, angry and hurt."

"Yes, and I'm so sorry baby."

"I know, I accept your apology."

"Why are you letting me off so easy?"

"Because, I love you. And we have more important things going on in our life right now. But mark my words Christian, if you even come close to doing what you did I will personally cut your penis of with a carving knife." His face pales at that comment.

"Do you disagree with that sentiment?"

"It's a moot point. I will never hurt you like that again, I swear."

"Good."


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N Thank you all so much for your fabulous reviews, they meant the world! xo Ellie**

Chapter 36  
June 5th

After talking about the "issue" with that whore of a nurse I feel better, I know Christian made a stupid dumb ass mistake and I could take my baby girl and leave him but I can't do that. I love him too much. It does count as cheating, but it's not the worst form of cheating. He could have done a lot worse, I'm glad he didn't do worse. I'm glad he stopped that little slut, I'm glad I have him now. I am worried he'll stray again, but I trust and love him too much. If I keep thinking about it then it'll consume me and I'll never trust him. I believe in my wedding vows thank you very much. So why can't I stop thinking about it? I think I might see Flynn, just to have an outsider organise my thoughts will hopefully help.

"Ana baby, are you okay?" I didn't realise he was awake.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think." Should I tell him what woke me up? _No just lie to your husband, that'll be good for your marriage. _Great the bitch is back.

"Think? Baby, talk to me." He's pleading, oh I hate it when he pleads with those beautiful eyes.

"I had a nightmare, about you." His face is a picture of shock.

"Me? Sweetheart, what happened?"

"You, left me for the nurse. You decided me and Belle weren't what you wanted and you left us. And, you never saw us again. You weren't there for any of Belle's milestones." I cry into my husband's arms after re-telling my dream.

"Oh baby, I'm so, so sorry for thinking with my dick. Those two minutes of losing my mind. I'll forever be making it up to you, you're the only one for me."

"Can you just tell me, if you ever even for a second think I'm not enough for you, if you think I'm not right for you, just tell me. Please." I plead with tears in my eyes.

"The point's moot Ana, you're my life, my soul, my everything you and Belle are my entire world. No matter what happens, it'll only be you. That moment of blindness will never happen again."

"JUST FUCKING PROMISE ME CHRISTIAN!" I scream through my tears. Just then Belle starts crying. Fuck. I pick up my daughter and rock her back to sleep, I turn to find Christian on his knees.

"It's a moot point, but okay. I'll tell you. I'll tell you. From now on, I'll tell you everything, I'll tell you about security issues I'll share everything about work and my day." He clutches my legs, like they're his lifeline. I drop to the floor Belle in my arms.

"Thank you, Christian." He sits me on his lap with Belle in my arms.

If it wasn't for our earlier argument this would be an adorable family moment cuddled up on the floor in our pyjamas.

* * *

Breast feeding my daughter is the most beautiful feeling ever, knowing that I am her entire food source, that she depends on me makes me feel special. I'd do anything for this angel.

Why can't my mother have done that? She wasn't as bad as Christian's biological mother, thankfully. She just put her numerous husbands before me, she wasn't at my High School Graduation, she wasn't at my college graduation, she barely helped me through college, she made me stay in the house with Stephen knowing what he did. I can't understand, I can't comprehend the thought of Christian being violent towards me or Belle, but if that ever happened I know I'd leave the second I could, they say it's easier said than done but mom could have taken me to Ray's rather than wait for social services to take me away.

I don't realise I'm crying until I see my tears on my beautiful baby girls face, and her grey eyes looking up at me, her perfect little mouth in a pout. I rub her back to get her wind up, then changer her diaper, put her in a cute little outfit then lie on the bed with her lying asleep next to me and cry. I pray that me and Christian have a happy life together so my daughter doesn't have to have a broken home.

**Christian's Point of View**

I finish talking with my parents giving Ana some time with Belle, I fed her last night while Ana had a bath. I think she's still pissed off about the nurse, she said to forget about it but I can't. How can I forget that I hurt my wife like that? She's the love of my life, she's my more. Damn. I'll get her a gift, something sentimental she hates anything overly flashy. The house? I was going to give her anything she wanted on that anyway. Fuck. An eternity ring? Is that too soon? I'll talk to her, yeah, I'll talk to her see where her head's at. Fuck get it together Grey.

I walk into my childhood bedroom to see my beautiful Anastasia asleep on the bed cuddling with Belle. Before I stop to take a picture of their cuteness, I realise how unhappy Ana looks. She's been crying. Oh, my sweet girls.

I pick Belle up, and lay her in her crib, she's going to be a beautiful woman. I'll worry about keeping boys away from her later. Now, I need to focus on my wife.

Laying next to Ana stroking her beautiful face, I'm in awe of her beauty. How she doesn't realise that she's the most beautiful woman I've ever met I don't know.

"Christian." She mumbles sleepily.

"Yes baby, you've been crying. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Ana, please we agreed this morning, no secrets." She sighs defeated, I don't want her to feel like this.

"I just got myself worked up when I was feeding Belle, thinking how I'd die for that little girl she's the light in my life. Then, I started wondering if my mother ever had that with me. She made me stay in the house with Stephen, why would a mother who loves her daughter do that? It's not like I didn't have Ray to go to. She just made me stay there with them, she didn't care. She didn't come to my High School Graduation, or College one. She didn't help me with finances in College. She didn't care about our house, she's barely visited Belle." She cries silently into my chest, I feel pure hatred to my mother in law how she could do this.

"It's okay baby, you have Ray he's all the parent you'll need, and my family and me, and Belle." She smiles thinking of our family.

"I guess, it's just like how could she leave me with that kind of man. How could she act like it was nothing."

"Ana, what happened with him? You've never told me."

"He used to hit us, all the time. The final straw was when he tried to rape me, I ran away and went to the hospital and told them it was after he'd hit me. The police got involved and Ray finally got custardy of me."


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37 **

**Thank you for reviewing, I hope this meets your expectations! I just want to clear this up CHRISTIAN WILL NEVER CHEAT AGAIN! The "thing" with the nurse was a lapse in judgement if you can call it that, I wanted something big to happen to make Ana SO insecure that she thought about Morton again. He'll be by her and Belle's side forever and always from now on, I give you my vow to that! **

Having your wife cry into your chest after telling you she'd been almost raped is not a feeling I want to have EVER again. My beautiful Ana, even with her face red from sobbing she's still beautiful. I stroke her hair in an effort to calm her down. Belle starts crying after hearing her mother so distressed, my sweet girls. I am such a piece of shit for ever going near that nurse, there is no way I can make it better. I will never hurt Ana in that way again. I now know, exactly how I'm going to make it up to her. She deserves a better husband than me, I'm just too selfish to let her go. I can't let her go. These two are my life.

Now though, we need to sort this mess with Morton out. Ana never really spoke about him.

"Sweetheart, why didn't you tell me?" I ask, I told her everything about me.

"It's in the past I didn't want to worry you, it hasn't affected me in ages. I've barely thought about it since I was sixteen."

"Still, it's important you know everything about me. I want to know everything, you're my life. You're my everything, I love you."

"I know, I foolishly thought I'd repressed it enough. I'm sorry." She says with even more tears falling.

"Don't be sorry, just talk to me. You're my life Ana, I want, I want to know I want to cry with you and then I want to plan how to kill that mother fucker for hurting my wife." I say thinking about how many ways of dead I'll make the man that hurt my sweet Ana.

"Christian, don't bother. He went to prison, if I'm right he's still there but I neither know or care." She says.

"When you next see Flynn, will you talk to him about this? Please." I plead with tears in my eyes.

"Yes, I will tell him." I kiss her cheek, before she kisses away a few stray tears of mine.

"Everything's going to be okay. I promise." I vow to my wife knowing I'm part of her breakdown is killing me, I can only imagine how horrible it is for her.

"How do you know that? How do you know that next week, next month whatever you're not going to go find some other whore to fuck? How do you know that Stephen's not going to come after me? How do you know nothing's going to fuck up? Yet a fucking gain! The only good thing about the last few months is Belle." I stroke my daughters face, in awe of her beauty, and to calm myself down. I need to be level headed and not lose my temper.

"I know that because, all this bad shit that's happened will make us stronger in the long run. That nurse, it took all the will power I had to not punch her away. You know the family are the only ones able to touch me, I felt a burning sensation the entire time her hands were on me. I was concentrating so hard on not being sick, I didn't realise how inappropriate it was. Only when she took her hands off for a second did I realise what was happening, that's when I pushed her away. I'll be eternally sorry, I never meant it to happen. I didn't even get slightly aroused. You're the only woman who can make me horny. You own my dick, and my heart.  
As for everything else, I know we can get through all the shit that's happened because you're my Super Woman." I'm crying silently at this point, I look at Belle in her cot sleeping softly her chest rising and falling I'm entranced in her beauty. This little girl, and her perfect mother own my heart.

"Super Woman?" Ana giggles.

"I love that sound Mrs Grey." I walk towards her, she's sat on the bed her face flush from crying.

"I know you do Mr Grey. So, if I'm Super Woman can you be my Super Man?" She teasingly asks, biting that sexy bottom lip.

"Why, of course Mrs Grey." I hold her once again, longing for the closeness my wife brings me.

"I'm going to the Spa with your mom and Kate tomorrow." She says changing the subject.

"Are you asking me or telling me?" I ask.

"Telling you sweetheart, don't get cocky." She says, defiant as always.

"Okay, okay Mrs Grey. I'll spend the day with my perfect little girl. How about afterwards you and I go out for dinner? Just the two of us. My parents always want to babysit so that should be okay, and we can have time just us."

"That, sounds perfect." I am so excited to spend the day with my beautiful daughter. I love that little girl so much.

That night I fall asleep with my wife in my arms, we're in one major rough patch right now but that will be resolved and we'll be for it.

I wake to my daughters cries, I make my way to her cot before getting the milk Ana pumped before bed and feeding her. She's so adorable, she'll always know love. I finish her night time routine before kissing her softly on the forehead, before settling back into bed with Ana. She must have been stressed and tired after our fight/talk she usually wakes with Belle. I hope she gets relaxed at the spa.

* * *

**Ana's Point of View **

I let Christian lay in as he got up during the night to feed and change Belle, she's such a good baby we really are lucky. I change into a simple pair of jeans, jumper, tank top and converse; I always feel comfortable wearing outfits like this, they're more me. I watch my beautiful daughter as I breast feed, I'm glad she takes just as well to bottles - so Christian can feed her and feel involved - but I do prefer the skin to skin time I share with her. Once she's finished eating, I burp her change her, then dress her in a cute little outfit.

I go downstairs and Greta and Gail are in the kitchen making breakfast, I sit in one of the chairs with Belle in my lap as Gail gives me a cup of tea.

"Thank you, Gail."

"It's alright, Ana. What would you like for breakfast?" Greta sneers at me before she leaves I childishly stick my tongue out at her retreating back earning a laugh from Gail.

"Can I just have a slice of toast?"

"Of course, anything with it?"

"No, I'll have something more in half an hour or so." She nods and gets to work. I pepper Belle's face with kisses because she's just so beautiful. I eat my toast in relative silence, sometimes silence is good. All I can think of is how much I'm looking forward to spending the day at the spa. Although, I'm already missing Belle and she's right here in my arms. I look at the doorway and see Christian only wearing his sexy as hell pj pants, he hugs me and Belle in his arms. I know we're going to be okay, we've got a long way to go but we'll be okay.


	38. Realisations and Conversations

**Chapter 38 **

**A/N Thank you for all your lovely reviews, sorry if I haven't replied to them all xo **

I moan as the kinks are worked out of my back by the extremely gorgeous, and extremely gay Marcus who is my masseuse for the day. I'm at the Four Seasons Bellevue with Kate, Mia and Grace. Belle is back at Grey manor with Christian, Elliot and Carrick.

I feel content, apart from the voice in the back of my mind telling me something's going to go wrong. I usually trust that one. Christian? It can't be we sorted everything. Belle? She's a perfectly healthy baby. Family? Apart from Mia and Ethan breaking up nothing's happened, and that was perfectly amicable. This doesn't sit right, but I'll talk to Christian later about it. Right now, I want to enjoy my day.

After our massages, we go into a beautifully decorated private dining room where we each have a Panini with salad, and a slice of chocolate cake. Yum.

"Ana, you okay? You've looked distracted all day, this is supposed to be our time." Kate says worryingly.

"Yeah, I just have this weird feeling something's not right."

"Did you and Christian sort everything out with the nurse?" Grace asks.

"Yeah, it's all good. I think." I say not even convincing myself.

"You think? What did my stupid brother do now?"

"You know about the nurse, right?" They all nod. Kate looks like she could kill remembering.

"Yeah, I wanted to kick his stupid ass. Why has something else happened?" Grace glares at Mia's language.

"No, yes. I'm not sure."

"Ana dear, we're all here to help. And, you're seeing Flynn with Christian tomorrow night."

"It's just that, the more I think about it the more I realise, Christian's story keeps changing about the nurse. Not the entire thing, just small details. I'm just worried he's lying."

"Talk to him with Flynn dear, maybe there's a reason behind all this."

"Yeah, I guess." I say with a forced smile.

"Ana, my brother loves you with all of his heart. What happened, happened, you can either feel crap all day, or enjoy our girls day and take us shopping on Christian's bank account." We all laugh at Mia's attitude to life, although she's right. There's nothing I can do right now.

After our lunch we all got manicures and pedicures, somehow Kate and Mia talked Grace into getting her nails done bright pink. It really suited her. Now, we're shopping in Neiman Marcus, when I texted Christian he seemed rather pleased that I was using the Amex he pays for. Since we've been together, I've started to get used to the wealth and don't mind the odd shopping trip now. I buy some jeans, shirts, a couple of dresses (yes, I've started wearing dresses on occasion) and some shoes.

After our shopping trip we bundled into Kate's Mercedes and headed back to Bellevue.

* * *

I wake up in Christian's arms, reminiscing about our lovely dinner last night. Part of me was worried, but I tried not to let my insecurities get in the way of my time with my husband. We drank non-alcoholic wine, had a delicious meal and shared chocolate cake for desert. Surprisingly Christian didn't insist we have a private dining room. There were a few people staring, but we mainly ignored them.

After we got back to Bellevue, Christian led me to the bedroom. We lay on the bed next to each other, cuddling and kissing like a couple of teenagers afraid they were going to be caught. He held me in his arms as he made love to me, I felt every part of him holding me and loving me. We fell asleep in each others arms.

That's where I am now, cuddled close to Christian's side, staring at the morning light seeping through the curtains. I'm glad Belle stayed in Mia's room, so I could have this time with Christian but I want my baby back now. After not seeing her a lot of yesterday I'm not happy with waking up without her.

Our day has been filled with anticipation for tonight, Christian spent a lot of time on the phone catching up on work. He's decided to give Ros a massive bonus for all the work she's done since everything's happened. I've spent most of my time with Belle, when she was napping I read manuscripts. There have been quite a few good ones, I'm glad GP was okay without me. Although, I have been happier at home.

* * *

I reluctantly hand Belle over to Grace before getting in the passenger side of my R8, next to Christian. I wanted to drive, but after he said no didn't want to start an argument.

I hold Christian's hand on the way to our appointment, he nervously smiles at me. I keep my mantra going in my head. This isn't the end. This isn't the end. We love each other. This isn't the end. This isn't the end. We love each other. Sigh.

"Ana, what's wrong?" He asks in a low sullen voice as we speed down the highway.

"I think it'd be better to ask what's right." I answer, with a smile.

"We're going to be okay, Ana. No matter what happens. It's you and me, we'll get through this. I promise. This time next year, all of this will be a distant memory. Trust me."

"I trust you Christian. Always." He smiles at me, a real smile. I know we'll get through this, no matter what happens tonight this is us. We're doing this, together.

Sat in Flynn's office retelling everything that's happened since I gave birth to Belle, it's crazy to think about what's happened to us. Finally, we get to the part that's been bugging me the most since I was at the spa.

"Christian, can you tell us why you've changed your story so many times?" Flynn asks a bemused Christian.

"I-I didn't realise I was." He stammers, I believe him.

"Do you actually remember the nurse, Christian?"

"I don't know." He says nervously, this must be bad. Christian Grey doesn't do nervous.

"Why did you say something different to Ana then?"

"It just felt right, I don't know." His head in his hands, he exhales sharply. I rub his back with my hand.

"Okay, if you're both willing I'd like to hypnotise you to get to the bottom of whatever has actually happened."

"Ana, what do you think?"

"If you're okay with this, then okay."

Ten minutes later, we're ready. Flynn has Christian hypnotised.

**Christian's Point of View**

"Tell me, what do you remember of the nurse Christian?"

"I remember missing Ana, she was late. She was supposed to give me my sponge bath, it was our time together. The nurse came in, she was quite attractive. She kept coming in saying that they needed their rounds done and that, my wife had to turn up within fifteen minutes or one of the nurses would have to give me a bath. I didn't like that, I hoped and prayed Ana would turn up. I didn't want anyone to touch me, I don't like many people touching me. Ana knew that, yet she wasn't there. Twenty minutes went by, the nurse came back and said they needed to give me a bath. She had three more buttons undone than any of the other nurses, I could almost see her breasts. They weren't as good as Ana's. While she was washing me I tried to tell her I could do it myself, but she said that where the bullet was if I moved my arms too much I'd hurt myself. I told her that was bullshit, that I was fine holding my daughter. She wouldn't relent. She started washing my private parts, she said I was big. It felt uncomfortable, but I liked it at the same time. Then I looked at her, she reminded me of Elena, she had the same shade of hair and her fake tan was done similar. I didn't like it. I stopped being aroused and told her to get out. Taylor came in because of my shouting, then the nurse changed to a man who told me about the woman. He said that she was already under caution for hitting on patients."

**Ana's Point of View**

I listen with tears in my eyes as Christian explains what really happened with the nurse. I understand about the bullet, and not wanting to make the wound any worse. I'm sad that he was aroused by the nurse but, he's a guy getting his dick touched I'm not going to moan.

Flynn takes Christian out of his trance before speaking.

"Now, Christian I am sure that the reason you repressed this memory and therefore kept changing your story about the nurse was because of your love for Ana." After we both stare at him like fishes he continues.

"You knew how much pain Ana had been in with recent events, one day being a wife with a plan of having children in the next two years to giving birth to a daughter the next day. Then you were shot. All of this, you didn't want her to be in any more pain." We both nod, it's then I look at Christian for the first time since he started talking. His face is marred with tears, his shoulders are slumped with guilt.

I kneel before Christian, take his beautiful tearstained face in my hands and kiss every last tear away. He does the same for me before, I sit in his lap and we hold each other close.

"Now, is there anything else you'd both like to talk about?" Flynn asks with a smile on his face.

"Yes, I don't want to kill Christian. I've been mad at him, but he essentially cheated he was aroused by her. I know it wasn't really his fault but it's essentially cheating. Why don't I want to kill him?" Flynn smiles at my question before answering.

"You love him. It's not like he forced himself on her, and after he realised how inappropriate he was being he stopped and kicked her out." We both nod and continue to hold on to each other for dear life.

"Ana, I am so sorry, if you'll let me I will spend the rest of our lives together making this up to you."

"You're my forever, Christian."

We spend the rest of the session telling Flynn about the fire, how it was pure accident, and Elliot and Christian's plans to prevent another fire as much as possible. The work to rebuild our house has already started with some minor changes. We're looking at moving back in about three months depending on how the work goes. It's not too much of a problem, we're rather enjoying being at Bellevue. I know for a fact Grace is loving having us, although I'd bet she's happy her and Carrick's bedroom is further away from ours, mainly because of Belle's crying like clockwork.

**A/N I'm sorry about my lack of knowledge about hypnosis, every website I looked at was contradicting so I did my best with what I could. I know this seemed rushed, I just have SO much planned I wanted this to happen. I hope you enjoyed reading! If anything wasn't clear feel free to PM me and I'll explain as best I can! :) xo**


	39. Bitch Trolls and Even More Revelations

**Chapter 39 June 20th **

**A/N A couple of things:  
1) If you don't like my story, you don't have to read it.  
2) I called it cheating because some people would consider it that, cheating. I personally don't, but that's just the way people may perceive things.  
Thank you everyone else for your kind words! xo **

It's been two weeks since the infamous appointment with Flynn where Christian was hypnotised. Life has been a lot better, I've been seeing Flynn a lot talking about Stephen. I didn't want to bring it up when Christian was hypnotised feeling that my heart couldn't take it. Flynn has been helping me a lot, along with Christian. I've retold the tale a lot more that I'd like, but I'm now thankfully in a place where I can accept it happened and that it wasn't my fault.

As for the situation with my mother, well she acts like a mother when she can be bothered. I don't mind that. I'm just glad I married into such a lovely family. Ray was down last weekend and we all went on Christian's boat. Christian had a lot of fun showing Belle where she was born, and kept laughing at my blush. He stopped laughing when Kate showed him the dent in the floor where he fainted. That shut him up.

Right now, I'm in the en suite giving Belle her second bath of the day. Christian thought he'd try and give her some proper baby food for lunch, just to see how he'd get on. He's now cleaning the kitchen, my baby girl really doesn't like being fed.

"I can't believe she's a month old, it feels like a lot longer than that." I say to Grace as we work on getting the puree peas out of my baby girls hair. I'm so glad she loves the water.

"I know, but so much has happened." Grace says obviously thinking about Christian being shot, and the fire.

"It all could have been a lot worse, I'm so glad it wasn't."

"Me too darling, me too."

We continue bathing Belle, she doesn't need such a long bath but she's happy and warm so I don't mind. Just as we get her out we hear shouting from Christian's room.

"What the fuck? Get away from me!" Me and Grace look at each other before we leave the room.

Grace opens the door to see Elena Lincoln baring her saggy ass, in a dominatrix outfit which looks more like a bunch of belts attached to each other. As I look around the room I notice a wrap dress on the floor, she must have taken that off as she came into the room. I turn back to Belle on the changing table in the room. I finish getting Belle changed then walk to the doorway to see Grace approaching Elena, who isn't aware of our presence in the room. Grace taps her on the shoulder. She spins around and I can see the front of her outfit, leather barely covering her pubic area and her breasts three straps cover her mid section one in the middle the other two about three inches away.

"Elena, get away from my son." Grace says surprisingly calm.

"G-grace, I didn't realise you were there." Elena stammers.

"Of course you didn't, now, get your clothes on you whore and leave my house."

"Y-yes, of course." Elena slips her dress and shoes on quickly before running out the room, almost falling. Grace follows her out of the room, we hear the front door slam almost shaking the house before Grace comes back upstairs.

"Ana, I need a word with my son. Can you and Belle?"

"Of course Grace." I say, giving Christian a reassuring kiss.

* * *

I walk downstairs with Belle in my arms, I head into the kitchen to make some tea for everyone. My dad always said that makes all situations a little better.

I sit in the kitchen staring at my beautiful angel for an hour before Grace and Christian come downstairs, they both have tears in their eyes and Grace is tucked under Christian's arms. It's such a sweet sight.

"Thank you sweet girls, I don't know what I'd do without you." Grace cries as she gives me and Belle a cuddle.

"Dinner should be ready in half an hour, I'm going to see what the news headlines are." Grace says as she leaves the room.

I look to Christian who's perched on the seat opposite me at the breakfast bar. He holds his hands out for Belle, I've noticed a lot recently she seems to calm him down. It warms my heart to see what a wonderful father he is.

We walk in silence to the patio, after putting Belle in her Moses Basket Christian turns to me with tears still in his eyes.

"I told her everything. Elena, the subs, the playroom all of it. She cried, I made my mother cry. But she said she doesn't hate me, after I'd explained everything she said even though she didn't approve of the lifestyle itself , she could empathise." Christian says with tears still in his beautiful eyes.

"How do you feel about that?" I ask.

"I'm not sure, I'm glad everything's out in the open. I don't like how she found out, or explaining my sex life to my mother for that matter."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I ask helplessly.

"As long as you're here, I'm good. Thank you." He says with a smile.

"I'll always be here for you Christian."

I leave Christian to have some quality time with Belle, and go into the living room to find Grace staring at the television not really paying attention.

"Grace, are you okay?" I say quietly.

"Yes, thank you." She answers blankly.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Tell me where I went wrong, Ana?" She says with more tears in her eyes.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Elena Lincoln is a child molesting whore. Pedophiles like her prey on people, the manipulate the people around their victim into thinking they're safe then they attack. You, are a lovely person, you're kind caring and trusting, she's the one in the wrong. Not you, never you. Understand?" I say adamantly.

"Yes, thank you Ana. I don't know what this family would be without you." Grace says as I blush.

"You'll never have to know otherwise, I'm here to stay." I say giggling.

Dinner that night is lively, Mia telling us all about a new club in town she wants to try out, Carrick telling us of the success of his client in court today.

After dinner we watch Toy Story in the family room, apparently this was one of Christian's favourite films as a child. We're interrupted by the phone, Carrick reluctantly gets it with a smile. His smile fades more and more during the conversation, when he hangs up he looks downright depressed. He turns to us.

"Elena Lincoln's dead. She was driving in downtown Seattle, when she had a heart attack at the wheel. No one else was hurt."


	40. Plans and Resolutions

**Chapter 40 - June 2nd **

**A/N Some of you were confused about the last chapter, don't worry it's all going to be explained! **

**Elena's Point of View **

I get out of my Mercedes and make my way up the path to the Grey house. I hate being here, I have to pretend to be nice to little miss perfect Grace Grey. Fuck, if it wasn't for the fact that most of my social calendar revolves around that bitch I'd tell her what I think. Oh well, hopefully Christian will be up to seeing me. He said he never wants to see me again, that's wifey walking. She always did hate me, probably because I gave her husband what she never could. A real fuck. None of that making love shit.

The maid answers the door, I'm in luck no one's cars were in the driveway apart from Christian's Bugatti Veyron I'd like Christian fuck me on that car, after I've shown him what he's missing, he'll give me everything I want. He will be mine.

"Can I help you miss?" The maid says, dumb fuck.

"Yes, I'm a friend of the family and am here to make sure Christian's alright, such terrible circumstances for him." The maid nods and lets me in.

"Mr Grey is in his room, I'll show you where it is." She says.

"That's alright, I know where it is." I say with my best nice look, must have worked she smiles back and leaves.

I make my way up the marble stairs to Christian's bedroom, as I walk through the door I can see him just about to put a t-shirt on. Fuck that sexy back, the way the muscles move is getting me wet already.

"Miss me?" I say as I remove my wrap dress so he can see his present underneath. He turns around and his glare is getting me hot. I walk towards him, cornering him.

"What the fuck? Get away from me!" He shouts, oh baby don't fight it. I know he wants me. Before I can tell him, another door opens and Grace comes out, following behind is the wife with the ugly daughter.

"Elena, get away from my son." Grace shouts. He needs me.

"G-grace, I didn't realise you were there." I say, fuck I should have planned this better, I just wanted Christian.

"Of course you didn't, now, get your clothes on you whore and leave my house." She says calmly. Fuck.

"Y-yes, of course." I stammer, I can't believe how stupid I was. Damn.

I clumsily put my clothes back on, and leave with Grace following me.

"You're nothing Elena Lincoln, I will ruin you socially and my son will ruin you financially. You will have nothing. You are nothing. Never come back. Ever. If you even think about touching my family again, I won't hesitate to tell everyone about your sick obsession with my son." I nod numbly, as I make my way back to my car.

Fuck them, I'll show the precious Grey family how powerful I really am. They'll be sorry. I'll show them. I speed down the highway, until I get to my destination. Seattle Nooz headquarters. Fuck, it's closed. Shit. I'll come back tomorrow, then I'll have thought of some truly damaging rumours for the precious Grey family. They will be ruined. I'll show them who's boss.

Driving home, I make a stop at the gas station. That's enough for Christian's office. Oh, I have big plans tomorrow. His office with go up in flames, along with him. After, I've ruined his good name of course. Yes, that's what'll do. I'll ruin his reputation then, I'll surprise him at his office. Fuck his brains out just like I used to. Then, bye bye Christian Grey. If I can't have him, no one can. Excellent. My chest hurts...

**Christian's Point of View **

I'm lying in bed with Ana and Belle's in between both of is sleeping softly, it amazes me that I'm a father, I look at my little angel sleeping and know. This little baby, along with her mother own my heart.

"Christian, talk to me how do you feel?" Ana asks, always worrying.

"I don't know, Elena's dead. I shouldn't, but I feel glad. She's done nothing but cause harm to my family."

"Okay baby. I'm here if you need me, and call Flynn tomorrow."

"Yes mam." I say with a salute.

"Are you okay, after telling your mom everything?"

"Yeah, I know she's going to tell my dad but no one else is going to know. I don't want them to know. Anyway, how come you were so calm Mrs Grey that whore was in my room." She sighs.

"I had Belle in my arms, I couldn't just slap the bitch like I wanted to without either hurting Belle or leaving her. I know that woman repulsed you anyway." She says.

"You, Mrs Grey are incredible. Your heart, your spirit. I love you." I say honestly.

"I love you too." It fills my heart with joy when my wife says those magic words, I'll never tire of hearing them.

We fall asleep like that, holding each other. Even when Belle wakes during the night, we both get up with her. I change her, Ana breast feeds her. It's a beautiful sight, to see my wife feeding my daughter.

**A/N Thank you all for your lovely words for the last chapter! It makes me so happy, I'm sorry I couldn't reply to you all! xo **


	41. A Funeral and A Plan

**Chapter 41 - July 2nd **

**A/N Again, wonderful reviews! There isn't going to be much left of this story, there may be a sequel soon though! :) **

It's been a hectic two weeks since Elena Lincoln died, Linc ended up petitioning the will as no one came forward to claim her body. He was left with the duties of sorting out the funeral then he'd be left with everything she had left from their divorce. After all her debts and the hospital bills were paid all he was left with was a few million dollars in debt.

We're on our way to the wake now, we didn't go to the burial. The only reason we're going is because she may have been a child molester and an all round bitch when she was alive, but at one time Grace viewed her as a friend and as much as she didn't want to at the time she knew she'd regret not going. I'm only going to support Christian, who wanted to say goodbye to her, the same as Grace she was at one point a friend. As much as I dislike it, I understand that he need to say goodbye for once and for all. Kate, Elliot and Mia are staying at Bellevue to spend some quality time with Belle. Apparently they're going to watch princess films with her all day. There's not much else to do with a baby so, it's only Me, Christian, Grace and Carrick going.

I'm wearing a belted Gucci knee length black dress, knee high Givenchy black boots with a black Burberry coat and simple pearl studs from Tiffany & Co. Hopefully I look appropriate, I've never been to a funeral before so I had to go with instinct on what to wear; doesn't help I know nothing about fashion.

When we get there, I thankfully don't recognise anyone. Christian gets tense a few times which I can only assume means he saw someone he knew. Probably a sub or two of his my subconscious says with disdain. Damn, I thought I'd gotten rid of that moody cow. According to a few people from charities Elena supported not many people came to the burial, but it was "lovely" according to one woman; how a burial can be "lovely" I'll never know. We walk around and speak to the few people we do know, I try to ignore Linc as he glares daggers at Christian most of the time but doesn't start a scene. Thankfully.

Just as we're about to leave I notice Christian has a look of immense fury on his face, I don't realise until I look at where he's staring. Leila Williams. The sub who had me at gun point, all be it last time she saw me at my office with Savannah and that was somewhat friendly... Now she's walking towards us. Great. Christian glares, but she just does like a good little submissive and puts her head down. I'm so glad Grace and Carrick are speaking to some friends and not here to partake in this particular conversation.

"Leila, we have nothing to say to you." Christian says in a dangerous whisper as Leila stands in front of us.

"Please, I just want to apologise for everything. I've made terrible choices in the last year, none that I'm proud of." Christian's expression softens slightly.

"Thank you, Leila." I say sincerely.

"I'd better go, I have to be back at school soon. I wish you both a wonderful life together, the few times I've looked at the magazines you're in you both look so happy together. And, if it's not too out of line your daughter is beautiful."

"Thank you Leila." Christian says smiling at the thought of our little bundle of joy.

"I'll see you around, maybe. Goodbye." Leila says with a smile as she walks away.

I decide to wait until we're hope to speak to Christian about Leila, right now we're going to head to Bellevue get changed then we're all going out for lunch at the Mile High Club courtesy of Christian.

When we get back to Bellevue we both go to what has turned from "Christian's childhood bedroom" to "Our room" since it is for the foreseeable future. I change into a pair of skinny jeans, a Ralph Lauren polo, sneakers and a leather jacket. Christian emerges from the bathroom in an outfit almost the exact same as mine. We look at each other and laugh, it feels exhilarating to just laugh with my man. We leave the bedroom hand in hand, with Belle on my hip not wearing the same outfit. I don't want to be "that" family.

We all have a laugh at mine and Christian's expense when we get downstairs after everything that's happened, I welcome it. I look round the foyer of Grace and Carricks home and look at my family, my husband, my daughter, Carrick, Grace, Elliot, Mia, Ray, Taylor and Gail. Over the last few weeks Gail and Taylor have become part of the family, along with Sawyer; we came to the agreement that when they're off duty we're friends but when needed we're all professional.

Finally Kate comes down the stairs and takes one look at us and laughs about me and Christian wearing matching outfits, until we notice her and Mia are wearing the same Alexandra McQueen dress.

We're all seated and have finished our main course when Christian stands up to make the announcement, the thing he really wants and has already sorted so it doesn't matter anyway.

"We're going on a month long holiday to Bora Bora, that includes everyone at the table and added security. We leave in a week." Christian finishes to see our family gob smacked staring at him.

"Christian, we have jobs we can't just up and leave." Grace says kindly.

"I've already spoken to everyone's works about it they're all okay with you all having a month off." Christian says carefully.

"Yeah, and he's made a donation to everyone." Says Elliot.

"Anyway, it was Lelliot here's suggestion." Christian says smirking at his brother, how I cherish these moments.

"Really?" Carrick enquires.

"Well, I suggested a holiday since everything that's happened to the family namely Ana and Chris is more or less resolved. I have a crew doing the house, Christian's more or less completely healed everything is finally, touch wood, alright. It just seemed right."

After everyone had agreed to the holiday, dinner was rather peaceful. Belle was the definition of a perfect baby the entire night, we had a few other diners come over to mention how well behaved she was. It was sweet, even Christian didn't glare at the people he just smiled very proud dad at his little girl.

Later that evening, we're lying in bed after reading "The Tiger Who Came To Tea" to Belle and sharing the night time duties, I decide it's time to bring up the elephant in the room.

"Why were you so nice to Leila?" I say trying not to sound too jealous at his treatment towards his ex sub. He looks into my eyes with nothing but love, before he explains.

" Let me start by saying, I didn't know she was going to be there today. I get checkups on her monthly since she left town, after you were accosted at your office, she's gotten a lot better mentally. I knew she was genuinely sorry for her actions so, I decided rather than to have a scene at a funeral, to give her the benefit of the doubt." He says honestly, I smile and kiss him before I think of something.

"Do you get regular checks on your other subs?" I ask worriedly.

"Yes, since Leila I realised it was a good idea so I get a check on each of them monthly, I don't pay any attention to it unless there's something drastic. If there's nothing of actual interest, I don't pay much attention." That seems reasonable.

I fall asleep with ease in my husband's arms, we each wake that night with Belle.

* * *

**A/N Sorry again about the lateness of this! Hope it was good :) there's probably only one maybe two chapters left of this story. I'll see how the next chapter goes. Thank you, and Please Review! xo Ellie **


End file.
